


Are we Sure?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Historical, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Nice Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Secrets, Sibling Bonding, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Arthur's doing his job as the older brother, looking out for Morgana and trying to explain her Magic. It leads him to the Crypt, where it's rumoured a God lies in rest.How was he to know what would happen if they woke him up?
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin, Morgana & Merlin
Comments: 114
Kudos: 212





	1. The Crypt

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, new fic, don't know what the hell I'm doing

‘We’re going to get in so much trouble!’ Leon hissed, and Arthur shushed his friend. They crept closer to the shrine, eyeing it up curiously. The others had come with them, hid behind Arthur, who had taken to being the lead of their group. If any of their parents found out where they were… Trouble, as Leon had said, would be an understatement.

‘You were the one who wanted to see this!’ Gwen scolded, coming up to peer across his shoulder. They really shouldn’t be here, not when this place was, according to the myths, haunted. That was what had brought the bunch of them here, to explore. Friends since childhood, a group of them that were now verging adulthood, living in the small village of Camelot.

‘It can’t actually be haunted, can it?’ Percival inquired, as the group halted in front of the building. It was surrounded in shrubs and nettles, but the building itself was untouched. Had been, according to the legends, for hundreds of years.

‘Ghosts have to exist.’ Stated Morgana, Arthur’s half-sister and the illegitimate heir, but one of his closest friends. She was… special. Could do things, with her mind, that didn’t make logical sense. He had found out a little over a year ago, and they had kept it a secret until a month ago. Then, the others were told, and they decided that the best way to find out why Morgana was gifted, was to find somebody else that was.

Or something. Hence the building in front of them, which they’d been researching for weeks now, trying to figure out what made it so special. According to the lore (which meant according to Gwen and Lancelot, who were the one that had been doing most of the reading), this place was a temple. A temple that people used to provide offerings to.

‘Any clue on which God?’ Arthur asked Gwen, then Lancelot, before looking back to the stone building.

‘I need to be a little closer.’ Gwen moved forwards, and so the others had to follow, reaching the edge of the structure. Arthur helped her brush aside the plants, until he spotted an etching on the wall.

This was ridiculous. How were they going to find the answers here? Morgana’s power was bright, beautiful, something special. This crypt was a dark place, with legends that made grown men fear it. A God, that was stupid, they didn’t exist.

‘Light. It says this is a place of light.’ Gwen stated, looking to Lancelot, who confirmed the translation. Morgana gasped, stepped forwards to reach for it, and Arthur knew she was getting her hopes up. Believing that this could be true, that it was safe.

‘Like my gift.’ Nobody spoke, until Gwaine broke the silence, as he usually did.

‘Well, I’m not going in there first.’ Arthur glared at him, he was a complete idiot, and why Lancelot and Gwen were so fond of him, he had no idea. Elyan, Gwen’s brother, took a step closer, took his hunting knife from his belt.

‘We could slice the plants.’ It was a good suggestion, but if anybody came out this way, they’d see the evidence that someone had been here. The last thing Arthur needed was rumours surrounding the village, the attention might harm Morgana.

‘We all go, or none of us do.’ Morgana was right, and Arthur looked around the group. When they all nodded, Gwaine and Elyan took the lead, knives cutting away the plants.

‘A God of Light…’ Gwen murmured, looking to the carving, before they stared at the entrance to the crypt. Morgana walked in first, while Arthur, determined to not be afraid, followed quickly. It was terribly dark, he almost tripped down the steps, before Morgana suggested they light one of the torches. Percival was holding it, and they lit it with a match, before it was passed to Arthur. He wished he’d brought his sword, or perhaps his Father’s pistol.

‘I hope the God’s a friendly one.’ Gwaine joked, lightening their moods, and making Arthur’s frown deepen. Further into the darkness, and if they went missing now, Arthur had a horrible feeling that nobody would find them. Even if they thought that was where they were, not a single soul would be brave enough to creep into the darkness.

‘A broken God of light.’ Elyan muttered, Arthur halting as the Chamber opened up. It was rectangular, with two stone statues at either side of the entrance. The group huddled closer, Gwen taking Morgana’s hand, looking to the end.

Another step in, and the torches flared to life, lighting the room.

‘Magic.’ Gwaine whispered, sounding awed, and Morgana turned to Arthur. Her smile was bright, eyes filled with hope, and he couldn’t bring himself to crush it.

‘They’re like me!’ Or they were all about to be killed. Arthur lowered his torch, dropped it down to the floor, useless now that the room was bright. Morgana left his side, Gwen staying with her, moving towards the altar at the end.

‘Can you translate that?’ Gwen shook her head, glanced back to Lancelot, who frowned.

‘Something about a child. Awakening a child?’

‘I thought it said rebirth.’ Gwen admitted, the two of them providing very little insight to the place.

‘So, this is dedicated to a child? Of what? Light? Gods?’ It was evident that there was Magic here, they’d just seen the torches light. But what had they learnt? That Morgana’s Magic came from a tomb that everybody feared?

‘Does it say anything about Morgana’s gift?’ Elyan asked his sister, who moved to one of the walls, rubbed at the etchings and carvings.

‘I don’t think so. About light, yes. Magic? Maybe. But I can’t understand it.’ Arthur could see Morgana’s hope beginning to dim, the light fading from her eyes as she realised that they were once more answerless. No, this couldn’t be it.

He wouldn’t let it be it.

The altar was what he stopped at, staring up at the image of what appeared to be the sun, and the moon, a tree in the middle. At the base, a cot, which presumably was the child they were talking about.

‘Morgana, try your Magic.’ He prompted, turned to her, and she came to his side. The Altar, nothing more than a stone table with a couple of steps up to it, was what she reached, held out her hand.

_‘Forbearnan.’_ They didn’t know what language her Magic came in, just that she had dreamt the word, and it could be used to control fire. Sure enough, a small flame appeared in her palm, and she placed it down onto the altar.

Nothing. Arthur sighed, reached for Morgana, before all the torches went out.

‘Fuck.’ Gwaine muttered, drawing his dagger, the sound of it sliding from its sheath the only sound in the dark. The group began to move, on instinct, back together.

The lights came back on, torches flaring high, and someone yelped. It can’t have been him, he refused to believe it, watched in horror as the altar began to move. Sinking down into the ground, the earth trembling beneath them.

‘Let’s hope they think this is an earthquake.’ Lancelot helpfully provided, while Arthur reclaimed his torch, brandishing it as a weapon.

‘Speak your name!’ Nothing, just the creaking of stone, before the unmistakeable sound of someone coughing filled the room.

‘Show yourself!’ Elyan shouted to the cough, hunting knife in hand, and Arthur waved the torch. Morgana slapped him, pushed the light away and took a step towards the disappearing altar.

‘Are you like me?’

‘Morgana, they might be dangerous!’ Arthur hissed, but his sister, as usual, ignored him.

‘Do you have Magic?’ Morgana waited, and slowly, a hand appeared. Pale fingers, chewed down nails that latched onto the hole in the floor, before a head appeared. Jet black hair, a dirty face and eyes that were the brightest of blue. It was a boy, a man, Arthur realised, as the figure emerged from the hole. Dressed in tatters of fabric, barefooted and skinny, ending up on his knees on the floor of the crypt.

Morgana summoned another flame with a small whisper, a bright fire to her palm, showing it to the boy. His head followed the movement, and Arthur knew he had to be staring at Morgana’s golden eyes. They glowed that colour, when the Magic happened.

The man coughed again, before he opened up his own palm, eyes flashing golden. No words spoken, but a flame engulfed his entire hand, and Morgana gasped.

‘You’re like me.’ The boy cocked his head, like he couldn’t understand their language. Then again, if he’d been in the ground for hundreds of years, maybe he had no idea what they were saying. Gwen came forwards, placed a hand on Morgana’s shoulder, then addressed the man.

‘My name is Gwen. This is Morgana. We’re here to help.’ She pointed to herself, then to Morgana, and the boy nodded slowly.

‘M-Merlin.’ He rasped, voice sounding dry, and Arthur breathed out.

The boy had a name.


	2. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language is proving to be a barrier, but Merlin's a quick-study

The argument developed quickly, everyone unsure of which household should take the Magical boy back with them. It was obvious that Arthur and Morgana couldn’t, Uther would never allow them to pick up a stray, but the others all had equally persuasive points for their home as a sanctuary. Eventually, it was decided that Gwen and Elyan would take him back, seeing as Gwen was a friendly person.

She was thankful for it, watched Merlin’s hesitation to leave Morgana, but she was gentle. Told him that he was safe, held up her hands in the universal symbol for surrender. He was wary, stayed two paces behind her as they hurried in the setting sun to her home. Elyan opened the door, while Merlin cocked his head, staring at the building.

‘It’s a blacksmiths. Our father was one, before he died.’ Gwen explained, wondering if he understood any of it. Still, Merlin crept up the steps, cocking his head as he entered the home. It was furnished pretty well, due to the fact that Elyan worked for Arthur’s father.

‘Should we get him a bath? Clothes?’ Gwen nodded to both, took Merlin’s hand carefully. He was pretty cold to the touch, but she considered that understandable, with the fact he had just risen out of the earth. Leading him through to her room, she settled him on a chair, went to fill the bath.

When she returned, Merlin was peering at the oil lamp, eyeing it up dubiously.

‘It’s called a lamp.’ He turned, startled, and Gwen held her hands up. Moved forwards, and pointed to herself.

‘Gwen.’ Then to the lamp.

‘Lamp.’ The man looked to the lamp, then to Gwen, before pointing to himself.

‘Merlin.’ Then turned his attention to the lamp.

‘Lamp.’ She had never been so pleased that for such a simple conversation! Merlin offered a smile, and Gwen led him through to the bath. The water was heated by one of Uther Pendragon’s contraptions, he had created water that was heated by a main fire, and it was easy to turn the tap on and fill the stone bath.

‘Bath.’ She said, pointing to the stone-feature, and Merlin nodded. Elyan chose that moment to appear with clothes, placing them down on the side, before Gwen turned to their guest.

‘Wash, get dressed and then we’ll get you something to eat.’ Each step was accompanied by actions, to help Merlin understand, and he nodded again. With that, she hesitantly left the room, shutting the door between them.

**

Merlin wasn’t having the best time, if he was honest with himself. The last thing that he remembered was his Mother rushing him towards the temple, the one that was dedicated to him, rushing down the steps and reaching the altar. It wasn’t safe, she’d said, people were deciding that, if they captured him, they could make him do what they wanted. Will and Freya, his childhood friends, no longer able to see him.

He’d been placed in the hole, his Mother beaming down at him, telling him it wouldn’t be a long wait.

It was a long wait. Merlin, having been raised as a boy in the village, had grown hungry. His throat had gone dry, and his Magic no longer responded to him. Nobody answered his prayers, not even his Mother, who usually came the moment he began to pray. Nothing. Just a stone tomb, in which he began to lose sense of time.

It had been a while, he’d known that the moment somebody unlocked the tomb. They were terrified, the girl with Magic was watching him like he might be a threat, and their language wasn’t the one he knew how to speak. Yet he’d heard her say a spell, even if it was a simple one.

Now, he washed himself, scrubbed at his skin until it was clean. His hair was mucky, but the soaps that the nice woman had provided worked to get most of the dirt off. He stepped out of the tub, figured the small plug thing at the bottom released the water, and it vanished from the basin. Not Magic, he would have known if it was, but something more intriguing. He dried, dressed in the odd clothes that had been provided, and then looked to the door. He figured that he could leave, she hadn't told him to stay in the room, so he walked out into the bedroom. There were things in the room that he recognised, some things that he didn’t know, but the words were confusing.

He walked out of the room, stopped when the man appeared. A lover? Family member?

‘Merlin, come on, this way. We’ve got you some food.’ Of that, he understood his name, and the word food. Gwen had demonstrated such a thing earlier.

The kitchen was quite different from the ones he was used to, but he took a seat at the table, smiled up at Gwen.

‘You look quite different, now you’re clean! You must be close to our age.’ A jumble of words he didn’t understand, tried to convey his confusion by raising an eyebrow. The girl sat down, slid across a plate of food, and began with the universal system of pointing.

‘Food. Plate. Hungry,’ She rubbed her belly for that one, ‘Eat.’ Gestured that he should take the item, bread, she called it, and eat.

He was starving. Some more words were offered, but he was more interested in filling his stomach, draining the glass that had been given, then looking around.

**

He must have been hungry, to eat it all so quickly. Now, Merlin was peering around the room, curiosity overtaking everything else. Gwen moved around, gestured to some of the main items that he might need to learn, gave the words to them. She wondered how quickly he would learn, before deciding it was time to see if she could bridge the gap between them.

She grabbed paper, pencils, and all the books her and Lancelot had read on the Crypt. Returned to sitting in front of the fire, patted the space for Merlin to come and join her. He did, crossed his legs and eyed up the items she held.

The first thing she did was found a picture of the Temple, turned it so that he could see.

‘Temple.’ She patted it, and Merlin nodded, before she gestured to the symbol.

‘Light.’ Another nod. Not very encouraging, she was hoping for some help. She sketched a picture of a child, then pointed to the light. Then, finally, pointed to him.

‘Child of Light?’ Merlin’s eyes widened, and she saw the moment it clicked, what she was trying to ask. His hand stretched out, pale skin and a faint silver scar that she took note of, tapping her book.

‘Temple. Temple of Merlin. Light. Light is Merlin.’ They had been right, he was the reason the Temple was there. But she didn’t understand the light part, looked back to her book, then to the images of the different Gods that had been recorded throughout history. Always shown by beams of light, or halos, of weapons that were considered divine.

‘Gods. Goddesses.’ She tapped them, Merlin following, before testing the word on his tongue. He then reached for the pencil, like he was trying to show her something, and she let him draw a picture.

The Temple, and Merlin, and a woman that was slightly taller than him.

‘Mother?’ She asked, which earned some more confusion. Pointed to Merlin,

‘Child?’ Still, no sign of recognition. She sighed, looked to Elyan, then pointed.

‘Elyan.’

‘Gwen.’ Back to herself.

‘Brother. Sister. Siblings.’ Merlin watched all of this, staying very silent, like he was absorbing. Up to the painting on the wall, which featured both of them, and their Dad.

‘Brother. Sister. Father.’ Again, Merlin waited, and she drew four people on the sheet. Two small, two big.

‘Brother, Sister. Children. Father, Mother. Parents’ She was glad that she had volunteered, she couldn’t imagine any of the others having the patience to do this. Merlin was grinning, nodding away like he understood, and Gwen turned back to her question. To the woman on the sheet of paper.

‘Mother.’ Merlin remarked, and Gwen grinned. So, they had a Temple for Merlin, and a Mother. Where was she?

‘Goddess.’ Merlin added, tapping the woman, the one he called Mother. Gwen halted, looking up to Elyan with worry. This was the bit they didn’t know, what defined a Goddess?

‘Merlin, child of Mother. Goddess. Light. Temple.’ He spoke each word with more excitement, and Gwen tried to rearrange them.

‘This is your Temple of Light, which you belong to. And your Mother is the Goddess.’ By this point, Merlin’s excitement was palpable, and even Elyan looked pleased.

‘We should give him some of our old children books, to see if he can understand.’ It was a good idea, and Gwen hurried to find them.

**

Merlin was exhausted. He had been trying to read all of the books that Gwen had given him, although he was pretty sure the words she had said meant something along the lines of him having plenty of time to do so. He was supposed to be asleep, that much he understood, but had summoned a small orb of light so that he could read. So many words that he did not understand, an entire language for him to try and conquer.

His Mother had taught him four languages, when he was a boy. There was the native tongue, the language of Magic, the language of the Dragons, and the language that the invaders brought with them. This one, the one that Gwen and Elyan spoke, was close to the latter. It took a little bit of tweaking, but the principles were the same, and he was beginning to get the hang of the tenses.

They were scared of Magic. He had concluded that, they had no Magic themselves, which meant that the girl he had met, the one called Morgana, was special. He could not wait to see her again, to determine just how powerful she was.

And why he had been locked underground for so long, only for his family to have disappeared.


	3. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's trying his best to explain to Morgana what she is!

‘He’s actually kind of cute.’ Morgana commented, and Arthur scowled. Gwen laughed, looking across to where Merlin was standing on the edge of the field, staring up at the sky. The group had gathered the next day, Gwen trying to explain everything she had learnt so far, to a very baffled audience.

‘He’s the son of a God?’

‘But we still don’t know what a God means.’ Gwen pointed out, and there were several nods from the group.

‘What about language, how’s he doing with that?’ Percival asked, eyeing up the newcomer, as most of them were doing. Gwen couldn’t help but feel slightly protective over Merlin, she didn’t want them to jump to conclusions, not when he was being nothing but cooperative.

Plus, when she’d woken up this morning, Merlin had been attempting to make food. She would have explained that usually, he should ask, except from his smile reached his eyes and he was offering out the plate to her. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was a complete mess of different food, that baked beans usually didn’t go with the ham that he’d found in the storage. She’d eaten it, and made Elyan eat it portion, while Merlin watched on.

‘We gave him some children books, but he seems pretty smart. Quick to understand.’ Elyan explained, before Gwen beckoned for Merlin to come across. He did, eyes flicking around the circle, before landing back on Gwen.

‘Merlin, this is Arthur, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot.’ Each one smiled at Merlin, apart from Arthur, who seemed to have a perpetual frown upon his face. Merlin, in return, studied each one, before focusing on Arthur. Then to Morgana. Then back again.

‘Sibling.’ He stated, turning to Gwen, who was impressed that he’d made the connection.

‘Yes, Morgana and Arthur are siblings. Half-siblings.’ She corrected, watched Merlin’s head cock like a puppy, but he didn’t say anything else.

‘Can you tell me more about my Magic?’ Morgana asked in a rush, offering out a small flame like she had done yesterday, with just a whispered word. Gwen felt rather proud, Morgana had come a long way, she summoned such a thing with ease now.

Merlin, however, was just staring.

**

She looked so proud, and Merlin studied her Magic, looked at the power that she had used to create such a thing. Her eyes were no longer golden, despite the fact that the flame stayed bouncing on her palm, and Merlin slowly reached out. The girl didn’t flinch away, although her brother tensed. The flame was warm to the touch, and he stole it from her skin with ease, snatching it into his own palm and studying it.

Morgana looked slightly shocked, that he’d done such a thing. He wanted to explain that he was only doing such a thing so that he could see what kind of Magic she had, whether she had the ability to conquer all of the elements, or just the one that she was showing to him.

It was intricate, yet strangely powerful, and he watched it for a moment. Magic not unlike his own, which was reassuring, and he handed the flame back.

‘Is it like your Magic?’ The words were asked in a rush, and Merlin understood most of them, tried to think of how to explain the Magic to people that couldn’t understand his language.

Well, it was worth a shot.

He pointed up to the sky, then to the ground beneath his feet, then to the flame on Morgana’s hand. Gwen was the first to speak, which was nice, she was quite smart. Knew more about him than the others.

‘Sky. Ground. Fire?’ It didn’t quite sound right, not to his ears, he knew he’d recognise the words if he heard them. Luckily, another spoke, the one that was called Lancelot.

‘Air, Earth and Fire.’ Better, that sounded good, and Merlin nodded. Wondered how to show the last one, before Gwen spoke again.

‘And Water, the elements?’ Elements, he noted the word, pieced together a rapidly growing puzzle. It was very confusing, all these different words, but he figured it would get easier with time.

‘Elements. Magic, elements. Morgana’s Magic, fire.’ Morgana looked intrigued, banished the small flame from her palm, and Merlin wondered how to explain the next part to her. There were many spells to summon air, he had learnt that as a youngling.

‘Speak _. Andslyht._ ’ The wind picked up, rustled the leaves that had fallen, and then fell silent. Morgana looked intrigued, tested the word, before attempting the spell.

He watched her eyes flash golden, the leaves rustling once more, and he pondered over this. Air was a difficult element to control, she must be quite powerful, if taught correctly.

‘Brimstréam.’ He attempted the next one, summoned a splash of water that harmlessly hit the ground. This was a complicated spell, it required the ability to heal, and when Morgana spoke the word and nothing happened, she looked disappointed.

‘No. No sad. Again.’ She spoke it again, only for the same thing to happen, and Merlin wondered why such a sorceress couldn’t perform a water spell. Maybe she could try a non-verbal spell, like what happened with scrying.

He looked around for a suitable object, and upon finding nothing, summoned a cup to his hand. That caused a couple of hushed murmurs from the others, before Merlin handed the cup to Morgana.

‘Think. Water. Ask.’ Annoying, because he needed so many words that he couldn’t explain to her. Morgana did as told, focused onto the cup, and tried to channel energy into it. Merlin watched the light in her struggle, it was confused, like it couldn’t quite reach out that far.

‘How… how find out? Magic?’

‘Nightmares. Bad ones, of things that I had never seen before. Of death and fire.’ That was confusing, he didn’t understand many of those words, and looked to Gwen for assistance. The girl was patient, smiled warmly.

‘Sleep. Dream,’ She tapped the side of her head, and Merlin understood that part.

‘Dream, good. Nightmare, bad.’ Ahh, that was exciting. Morgana was a Seer! Incredible, he stared up at her in awe.

‘What? Is that a bad thing?’ Worried, but she didn’t need to be, she was gifted with something incredible.

‘Seer. You is… are, Seer. Look into… next things.’

‘The future?’ Gwen whispered, and Merlin liked the word. Nodded along, beamed up to his new Magic-friend.

‘Very powerful. Strong. Need… teach.’

**

Gwen watched as Merlin dozed under the sun, while the group all attempted to figure out what to do with a sorcerer in a place where it was most definitely banned. Nobody had explained that to him, either, and Morgana suggested Gwen try.

She walked across rather hesitantly, took a seat by Merlin’s side.

‘I like sun.’ Merlin mumbled, and she laughed. He flashed her a grin, before sitting up, noticing her worried expression.

‘Why sad?’ How was she supposed to explain this to him?

‘Magic… it isn’t welcome here. Forbidden. Bad. Dangerous. Wrong. If people found out about Morgana, or you, you’d be burnt. Fire. Flames.’ Merlin tilted his head, but she knew he had understood the sentence. The sorcerer sighed, before standing up.

‘Water.’ What?

‘You’re thirsty?’

‘No. Water. Where’s water?’ Like a Lake? She turned to the others, called them across, and Arthur suggested the lake on the edge of the Village. Surrounded by trees, it would be a good idea if Merlin wanted to show them something.

**

Merlin made sure they were all settled, before turning to the water. He focused his Magic, channelled it into the ground and watched the image appear.

_The woman stood in front of the Temple, looked down to the boy. He was barely ten, thick black hair and the brightest eyes, but already he had to think like an adult. She crouched down, took his hand in hers and squeezed, tried to convey how sorry she was._

_In front of them, the other Temples were being attacked. One was already gone, struck down to the floor, the stone being carted away. Two children came rushing across, a girl with dark hair and a boy with the friendliest smile, to stand by the child._

_Already, a pyre was being built. Wood collected, a stake in the centre. The three children watched as a man was dragged out, a person they had known, and was tied to it. He screamed, begged, but there was nothing to be done that could save him._

_His eyes flicked gold, trying to escape, and the fire was lit._

‘Magic. Hunted.’ Merlin concluded, figured that was the same now. Morgana looked terrified, and he could understand, the Pyre was a scary thing. He crouched down, took both of her hands and tried for his best smile.

‘Not going to happen. Won’t let it.’

**

Gwen held her breath, unable to comprehend how badly this could go. Uther looked around the group, before his eyes drifted to Merlin.

‘You’re new.’ He concluded, and Gwen stepped in, even if she was terrified of the man. He owned most of the land around here, was responsible for almost all of the employment in the village, and was one of the main persecutors of Magic.

‘He’s from out of town. A family friend. Doesn’t speak much English.’ Uther regarded the boy, before turning his attention back to his two children.

‘The two of you are supposed to be going down to the market today, not running around with the street urchins.’ Well, what a lovely description of herself, Gwen thought. She hated Uther, could tell that Merlin was thinking the same thing, if his glare was anything to go by.

‘Yes Father.’ Like Arthur would ever say no, didn’t even look back as he walked towards the house. Morgana turned, smiled to Merlin, before running off after her brother.

Uther looked back to Merlin, evidently disapproving.

‘You’d do well to remember your place, boy.’ Merlin just stared, before his lips quirked up at the corners, like he was smiling. Uther turned and left, and Gwen sighed, it could have gone a lot worse.

‘Pendragon.’ Her head shot up, staring at the sorcerer, who was looking at Uther’s retreating form.

‘Pendragon is danger. Use Magic, sorcerer.’ What? Merlin looked slightly worried, pointed to Gwen.

‘Gwen.’ Yes, they’d established this.

‘Merlin.’ Yep, and that.

‘Nimueh. Sorcerer. Uther has… sorcerer.’ Nimueh? Uther’s maid, that had gone missing a couple of years ago? She looked to the others, found them just as shocked.

‘Looks like we have something to investigate.’ Gwaine said cheerfully, ruffling Merlin’s hair, the boy pouting in response.

But why would Uther have a sorcerer?


	4. Gwaine's God-sitting services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine takes a turn looking after Merlin

Merlin didn’t stay with Gwen, that night. Instead, Gwaine offered to house the man. Reluctantly, Gwen had agreed, and now Gwaine was cooking for the two of them. Merlin seemed inclined to help, chopped things up and added them to the stew Gwaine was attempting to make. The sorcerer had looked around his home already, paused at the photo of Gwaine’s family, before continuing on his travels.

Truthfully, Gwaine was fascinated. He figured that Gwen was attempting to teach the boy politely, to paint the world as a bright, happy place. He loved Gwen, he did, but sometimes he wondered if she was so absorbed by her fake-view on the world, that she believed it herself. When he brought a bowl of food for the boy, Merlin was reading some of the books Gwaine had sitting on his shelf.

They were more for staring at, than reading. Poetry was the only thing he bothered with, not that he’d ever tell any of the group that. He’d never hear the end of it.

‘You like reading?’ Merlin inquired, the sentence more confident than it had been when they were as a big group. Gwaine took a bite of the stew, shrugged.

‘It’s alright. You get to see how people view the world, but sometimes, I just want somebody to tell the truth.’ Merlin listened to his words, before looking across to the poetry. He picked up one of the books, flicked his fingers through it, before turning to show Gwaine.

A poem on war.

‘More accurate.’ Gwaine stated, and Merlin placed the book down to start eating. Gwaine figured that would be the end of the discussion, but the sorcerer seemed fascinated on the subject.

‘Humans always fight. War, always happens.’ Humans. Gwaine wondered if what they had read was true, that Gods genuinely existed. If so, they weren’t doing a very good job of protecting the place.

‘Do Gods fight?’ The question earned him a surprised look, before Merlin chuckled.

‘Gods fight most. Always angry. Always fighting.’ Maybe that’s why they fought, Gwaine decided. If Gods were supposed to have made them, then it made sense that they would copy those before them.

‘Your Mum?’ Merlin paused, a sad smile taking over his face.

‘Not fighting. Didn’t like.’ So Merlin’s Mum was being spoken about in the past tense. He presumed it to be the blonde woman he’d seen in the lake, the lady that had glowed brightly. Gwaine wasn’t too good with serious conversations, he’d been planning on teaching Merlin how to flirt with people, figured it would be funny to see him try such a thing. Instead, he found himself acting therapist to a man that had been buried.

‘How long were you under there?’ Merlin shifted, uncomfortable, and Gwaine wished he hadn't asked.

‘My Magic talk. Says, er…’ He held up some fingers, five it total, and Gwaine blinked.

‘Fifty?’ Merlin’s frown told him that wasn’t big enough, and he felt his heart dropping.

‘Five-hundred?’ The sorcerer nodded, and Gwaine had an awful feeling that he wasn’t talking about months. Merlin was back to eating his food, like he hadn't just admitted to being… imprisoned. Was he immortal? Or was it a spell? Was such a thing even possible?

‘What is… sex?’ Merlin peered at the book, then looked up to Gwaine, and the man grinned.

‘This is totally my topic.’

**

Merlin had never blushed, nor laughed, so much in his life. After being dressed in all manner of clothes, and then using his Magic to dress Gwaine as a girl when he laughed too hard, Merlin had decided that he quite liked this new life. He ended up lounging on the sofa, looking across to where Gwaine was trying to get out of the dress that Merlin had put him in.

‘Is this what your girls wear?’ The man asked, tugging at the fabric. Indeed, Merlin had noticed that Gwen and Morgana wore dresses that looked quite a lot different from those that he was used to. More form-fitting, with hair that was always up and pinned away.

‘Yes. Even Mother.’ Gwaine stopped tugging at the fabric, rolled over and stared at him. Merlin, from where he was upside down, focused on the man.

‘Did you ever have a chick? Like that girl?’ He had presumed a chick was the child of a hen, like in the stories. Then again, Gwaine used many words to describe women. From “ladies of the night”, to “skirts”, which were also clothes they could wear, the man was quite descriptive.

‘Freya? She is… was, my friend. Like a sister.’

‘Like Gwen and Morgana to me.’ Yes, that seemed accurate, and he nodded along with Gwaine’s use of words. This was much more fun than his time with Gwen and Elyan, that seemed to view him as a very scary thing.

‘Gwen and Arthur… are they doing the sex?’ Gwaine’s howling response told him that he was not exactly phrasing it right, and Merlin blushed once more.

‘No, not quite. Just some intense eye-fucking.’ Merlin cocked his head at the word choice, and Gwaine was laughing again, before coming across in his dress and taking a seat.

‘Fucking means having sex. Like a guy and girl. Or two guys.’ He winked, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Gwaine was quite a weird man, but he was finding it amusing.

‘Or two girls. But yeah, it’s a bad word. Wouldn’t use it in polite company.’ Merlin was beginning to understand the language was very complex, and like when he was with his friends, it was a different type of language. Gwaine settled on the floor, quite happy in the long blue dress that Merlin had summoned, before he paused.

‘Just how powerful are you?’ Merlin did not know whether he could trust all of them. Morgana seemed like a friend, as did Gwen and Elyan. Gwaine was definitely a good person, but the others, he had yet to figure them out. His Magic warned him that he shouldn’t be too trusting, yet on the other hand, it also told him that they were no threat to him.

‘Half-God.’ Merlin offered, and Gwaine’s disbelieving chuckle told him that there were no Gods anymore. That his family, wherever they were, had gone. Dead, presumably, although how did they kill the Gods? Such weapons… they didn’t exist. There were legends of course, like that of a blade submerged in a stone, but he was sure that it would not be given to someone who tried to kill the Gods.

‘You said something about a sorcerer. Nimueh. She’s a maid for the Pendragon’s, went missing four years ago.’ Merlin had recognised her strain of Magic, her family had long been sorcerers, stretching back to when he had last walked the earth. Wherever she was, she belonged to the Old Religion, to his religion. She may even be able to recognise him.

‘Not dead.’ She was alive. Merlin could feel her, the way the earth responded to her presence. It was like a beacon, and just as Merlin could feel Morgana, he could feel Nimueh too. Close, although not in the Pendragon household anymore.

‘Can take you there, if want.’ Merlin offered, to try and show that he was trying to help them. Gwaine just said they’d have to wait and see if they could sneak out, that Uther would never allow them to travel during the working days. Merlin understood most of what was being spoken, flicked his hand to replace Gwaine’s dress with the clothing he had worn before.

‘More poetry?’ He asked, having enjoyed the discussion on books. His new friend nodded, moving towards the bookshelf, and Merlin wished he could have shown him some of the texts that they used to have.


	5. Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabbits, fire and Nimueh

Gwaine told them all of the plan, leaving out the part about where he’d been dressed up as a girl for most of the evening. Arthur, as the natural leader of the group, was the one to suggest they leave first thing in the morning. He had asked if they needed horses, but Merlin had adamantly stated that he hated horses, so Gwaine informed Arthur they would be travelling on foot.

That was what led them to the current, Gwaine leaning against one of the trees while Merlin tried to coax a rabbit out from the undergrowth. He was strangely innocent, for someone that was so much older than them. Another thing Gwaine hadn't told them, worried that it would frighten the group, make them untrusting of the demi-God.

‘Is he… talking to a rabbit?’ Gwen asked, walking along the path with Elyan and Lancelot by side. Gwaine took a moment to do his best impression of not knowing what on earth she was talking about, before eventually nodding.

‘He’s been doing it for a while now.’ Gwaine admitted, turning to look at the man, who had got close enough to touch the rabbit.

‘We need to hurry up. Uther will notice if we’re gone for too long.’ Arthur appeared, and Gwaine pretended not to be slightly shocked at his random appearance. Morgana smiled warmly at Gwaine, before her attention turned to Merlin, who had gathered up the little rabbit into his arms and appeared to be conversing with it.

‘Merlin, put the rabbit down.’ Arthur remarked, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘Rabbit has name.’ The sass was brilliant, Gwaine tried to hide his chuckle, whereas Morgana laughed openly.

‘You can talk to it?’ Merlin froze, looking to Gwaine, then back to Leon.

‘You cannot?’ Gwaine should probably have pointed this out earlier, to save this situation. Merlin put the rabbit down, then walked across to them and looked around the gathered group. With everyone here, it was time to start this trip to find a maid that had been missing for a very long time.

‘Which direction?’ Arthur asked, Merlin ignoring the question and beginning to walk. Gwaine, once more, just had to laugh.

**

Merlin listened to the chatter between the group, understanding most of it, but still wondering why they could not speak to the animals around them. Even Freya and Will, who had no magical abilities, had been able to talk to the creatures of the earth. Maybe it was because there was so little Magic around them, it was basically just him and Morgana.

Speaking of, Morgana walked by his side and offered out small smiles every so often, like she wanted to ask him questions but was too afraid. He didn’t know how to reassure her that he was on her side, could only smile back. That was until Gwen stopped to admire a bunch of the prettiest flowers, and Morgana moved across as well.

‘They’re so pretty!’

‘They’re flowers.’ Arthur grumbled, a miserable prat if ever Merlin had met one, before the man stamped on them. The boys laughed, the girls looked annoyed, and Merlin walked across to stare at the bent and broken flowers.

He whispered the word into Morgana’s ear, watched her look of disbelief, before she bent down and offered out her hand. Said the word, and the flowers began to bloom. Everyone huddled to see the act of Magic, whilst Morgana clapped her hands in excitement.

‘Thank you!’ She squealed, and Merlin just smiled.

The journey continued, while Merlin tracked Nimueh’s Magic. There was something else there, something older than Nimueh, but he couldn’t quite pick up on it.

‘Can you feel that?’ Morgana asked, staring to the others. Arthur halted, hand reaching for the sword like he could slice through a feeling, the idiot.

‘It is Magic.’ Merlin explained to her, surprised she was only just able to pick up on it. They were close, and Arthur started to explain that they were somewhere in a forbidden part of the outer village.

‘This place is haunted.’ Leon explained to Merlin, and he turned to the curly-haired man, surprised.

‘Ghost?’ He’d read the word in Gwaine’s books, and Leon seemed shocked that he had made the jump.

‘It used to be a graveyard.’ Lancelot stated, appearing on Merlin’s other side.

‘There’s always creepy shit going on here.’ Gwaine added, clapping a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. The group looked hesitant to move any further, while Merlin shook his head.

‘Ghosts not exist.’

‘Don’t.’ Gwen corrected, and Merlin made a note of it.

‘They don’t?’ Arthur asked dubiously, while Merlin ignored him and walked right over the land, Morgana following.

**

Nimueh didn’t like being chained up. The moment she broke free, she’d go after Uther Pendragon, and his stupid heir, for what they’d done to her. The darkness, it was the only thing she could feel, until something changed. The taste in the air, the feeling of Magic that she could pick up on, even with the cold iron wrapped around her wrists.

The steps, where Uther usually walked down to bring her food and water rations once every month, were now echoing out as somebody else walked down them. Somebody strong, Magic rolling into the room like a wave, suffocating her.

The girl, Morgana Pendragon, appeared first. Nimueh knew she had Magic, but even she could see the development in her powers.

‘Oh my… Nimueh!’ She rushed forwards, before a hand gripped on her shoulder, halting her. Arthur Pendragon, eyes distrusting and his other hand on his sword, like he’d run her through. The sword was drawn, and he stepped closer, rose it.

The iron cuffs were broken, and Nimueh rose up slowly, felt her Magic flood back. He’d released her, interesting, because she was still planning on killing him, regardless of how many people were in the room.

That was the plan, until she saw him. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, but she’d know him anywhere. Had heard the stories, had seen the Crypt that he was caged in.

‘Impossible.’ Yet here he stood, walking towards her curiously, head cocked. He recognised her Magic, just as she recognised his, even if they had never lived in the same time before.

‘Nimueh.’ He greeted, although it wasn’t friendly. After all, she had never let him out of the Crypt, knowing he was there. She was the strongest sorcerer, or had been, until someone had woken up a God. Did they have any idea how powerful he was?

‘My Lord.’ She stated, bowing her head out of respect, knowing he might kill her.

‘Lord?’ Arthur looked between them, confused, and Nimueh smirked. They didn’t know what he was. This was perfect, Merlin looked so afraid of her, and she laughed.

‘He’s a God, Pendragon. He could ruin you, without lifting a finger.’ Arthur was now turning to Merlin, who hadn't understood all of those words, from the look on his face. Head cocked, like a puppy.

‘Half-God.’ Merlin offered, while Arthur’s hand tightened around his sword, and Nimueh took her chance. The spell hurled towards the Pendragon, a bright ball of fire that lit up her prison as it split the air.

It hit a shield, Arthur’s disbelieving face staring at Nimueh, and Merlin’s eyes burning gold.

‘They deserve to die, for their persecution on our kind!’ Nimueh cried, forming another fireball between her hands, the others backing away while Arthur rose his sword.

**

Merlin didn’t like Nimueh. She knew who he was, but had left him under the ground. She wanted the power for herself, had performed a spell that had made a stain of Magic over Uther, the one that Merlin had picked up on. The moment the fire raced, he blocked it, confused about what she had told Arthur. Did they not know he was the child of a God? Was that a problem?

The second fireball left her hands, and Merlin caught it, shaped it into a normal flame before passing it to Morgana to look after. She just stared at him, and Merlin wished he fully understood their language.

‘Won’t hurt.’ Her hands wrapped around it, and Merlin turned back to Nimueh.

‘Run.’ He offered, and the Sorceress took the chance. She was gone in a flash of gold, the space where she stood empty, and Merlin sighed. If she was smart, she’d never come near him again.

Morgana released the flame, which hit the floor and dispersed nicely.

‘Okay?’ He asked her, and she just stared.

Evidently, there was some explaining to do on the issues of Magic.


	6. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan, some alcohol, and Merlin shows some power

Merlin was the reason they were currently discussing something that would get them into a lot of trouble. Sneaking into the family crypt beneath the Pendragon house, the place where not even Morgana and Arthur got to go, was a very bad idea. Even Gwaine could admit that, then again, there was the issue that Merlin had brought up on the walk back to Camelot.

‘Can find history? Books and… I would like to know what happened.’ It was a point that they had to consider, they couldn’t not help the person they had brought back into this world. Morgana had pointed out that where better to start, than the crypt which would hold the Pendragon generations back at least a couple hundred years.

‘If Uther finds us…’ Arthur began, and they all knew what would happen. Uther held jurisdiction over Camelot, and if someone displeased him, they’d be turned out of the place with very little choice over the matter. Even Arthur might be punished, despite the fact that it was his house too.

‘He won’t. He’s travelling, leaves tomorrow morning and won’t be back for at least three days. Enough time to sneak us in, find what we need, and then sneak back out.’ Gwaine was all for sneaking behind the old man’s back, he may put up with Arthur, but Uther was awful.

With that decided, they’d gone their respective ways for the evening, Gwaine leading Merlin back to his home. The sorcerer/demi-God was quiet, like he was deep in thought, and Gwaine couldn’t bring himself to disrupt him.

Once back, Merlin took a seat in the main room, while Gwaine looked around and wondered if he should offer some food, or support, or anything.

‘I think Mother is dead.’ He halted, found Merlin looking down at his hands, and walked across in his direction. Gwaine wasn’t too good with these moments, but he still crouched down in front of the young man, looked at those deep blue eyes.

‘I will do everything I can to find the answers you’re looking for.’ A sad smile, before Merlin’s expression brightened.

‘What do for fun?’ That was better, back onto safe territory, and Gwaine grinned at his new friend.

‘Let me introduce you to alcohol.’

**

Morgana bid her father good-night, before walking in the direction of Arthur’s room. She knocked, before walking straight in, found him sitting at his desk with a look of contemplation.

‘If you bother knocking, you should wait for the reply.’ He pointed out, while she shut the door behind her and turned the lock.

‘We do not have to do this, if you aren’t comfortable with it.’ As much as she wanted to help Merlin, she had to admit that this was dangerous. Already, they had broken Nimueh from her cell, only for the woman to try and kill Arthur. Why, they didn’t know, but maybe Merlin did. He’d been helping her with Magic, showing her new spells, but if it was hurting Arthur too much, then they could go back. They could change this.

‘No. We owe it to Merlin, he’s doing so much for your Magic… We need to understand this. To understand why you have this gift, and what Merlin is.’ She took his hand, squeezed it and tried to convey how much she was thankful for him. Arthur smiled back, brushed his thumb over her knuckles before pulling back.

‘Plus, who else would dare sass me like he does?’ That was true, only Merlin would openly roll his eyes at Arthur, or refuse him in such a way. It was hilarious to see, he was taking after Gwaine.

**

Gwaine stumbled to the door, grinned when he saw his friends. Elyan snorted with laughter, didn’t ask why Gwaine was dressed in his normal trousers and a corset, just snatched the drink from his hand and stepped past. Lancelot gave him one of those glances, the one that told him he was being judged, but he just beckoned him in.

Leon and Percival had brought drink with them, which was totally unnecessary, because Gwaine had his new secret weapon.

‘Come and watch this.’

He led them into the main room, where Merlin was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire, the biggest grin upon his face.

‘This is what Magic should be used for.’ Gwaine stated, took the water jug from the side, and showed it to all of them. Water, plain and boring. He then turned to Merlin, who had already finished three of these jugs before, and was evidently slightly drunk.

‘What drink would you like?’ Gwaine questioned his friends, who stared in disbelief, before opting for ale. Weaklings.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, before Gwaine poured out the drinks, saw the shock. Lancelot tasted it first, his eyes widening and glancing to a giggling Merlin.

‘Ale. The finest I’ve tasted.’ The others were quick to gulp it down, and Gwaine sat down beside Merlin.

‘Now we’ll show you what drunk games can be played.’

**

Merlin wobbled, unsteady on his feet, while Gwaine was rolling around with laughter. It had been an awful idea, starting a game of dares, and had ended with Percival running naked through the Village, Leon going to tell the old lady across from Gwaine that he thought her attractive, and Elyan professing his love to a barrel of mead outside the tanner’s house.

Now, they were on the green outside the village, a small fire burning and jugs of water around them, Merlin changing the drink each time he took a sip. The more he drunk, the more his body became fuzzy, like his limbs weren’t quite attached. It was fun, even if it felt a little weird.

‘So, Merlin, when did you lose yours?’ They’d been discussing women, and Leon’s admittance that he’d first had sex with a woman in a haybarn had been the reason that Gwaine was currently clutching his stomach. It was a concept he was familiar with, “virginity”, a stupid thing that the women in his town had been praised for, whereas the men had always been teased for having.

Freya had gone out of her way to defy all her gender norms, made no secret of the fact that she had slept with Will during her fourteenth summer. They were just friends, all three of them had been, but Freya had always been outgoing. Determined to prove that she could be something more than what everyone first thought.

‘Haven’t.’ Merlin slurred, taking another long swig of his drink as he thought of his friends.

‘You haven’t? How old are you? I mean, before the crypt.’ They had years, now, didn’t refer to age in the summers that he used.

‘Eighteen summers.’ Gwaine whistled, Merlin knew he was twenty-three summers, and that the others were similar.

‘Same age as Morgana. A year younger than Gwen.’ Ah, so he wasn’t too bad, he presumed.

‘Still a virgin.’ Gwaine teased, and Merlin stuck his tongue out.

‘M’not fucking everything that breathes.’ He knew he got the words right when the others howled with laughter, Gwaine pouting at him but eyes alight with mischief.

The drinking continued, with the men telling stories that Merlin listened to, picking up on the new social norms that they had, different to those he was used to. Evidently, the position of women hadn't changed that much, something he’d never agreed with. Maybe that came with being part-God, his Mother had been valued just as much as her male counterparts.

‘Merlin? If your Mum was a Goddess, who was your Dad?’ Gwaine was on his stomach, the corset (that Merlin had put him in when the older tried to state that they were only for women) gone, leaving him shirtless on the grass.

‘A human. A… Lord? Lord, from close Village. Had special Magic.’ Intrigued, the others questioned what type of Magic. Merlin didn’t know the word, tried to think of it, then decided to show them.

His hand shot to the fire, crafted the sparks into the creature.

‘A Dragon!’ Lancelot exclaimed, and Merlin grinned at the word.

‘Dragons. Could talk to them.’ Looks of shock, mixed with awe, and Merlin took another drink.

‘Dragons are real?’ They obviously weren’t a thing anymore, he thought with sadness. He’d loved the Dragons that they used to have, his father had his own Hatchling! The Gods were often gifted with Eggs, yet he had been too young.

‘Were. Don’t know now.’ Merlin handed Leon a new jug, which was probably filled with wine, although he wasn’t sure anymore. His head was swimming, and he fell back to the grass with a laugh, stared up to the dark sky and looked to each of the stars.

It was said that when the Gods died, they became a star. Just as they created the world, and controlled everything he saw around them, they also died.

If that was true, then why were there the same stars in the sky? A little different from his memory, but otherwise untouched? Why was his Mother’s star not there, where he was sure it would shine the brightest.

So many questions, and nobody left to answer them. Not even Nimueh, who had fled the moment he had given her the chance.

He could only hope that tomorrow would be helpful.


	7. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin teaches Morgana, then finds out what happened to his family

‘Don’t speak so loud.’ Gwaine grumbled, which made Merlin chuckle. Arthur looked between them all, eyes narrowing.

‘You’re hungover.’ Another word, Merlin’s dictionary was ever-expanding, usually because Gwaine was doing something weird and the others commented on it. Merlin was noticing that all of the group from last night looked slightly ill, pale and squinting from the sun.

‘No shit. Merlin can make alcohol from water.’ Arthur startled, and Merlin smirked at the Pendragon, dared him to comment on it. He didn’t, so the demi-God turned to Gwaine, spoke a quick healing spell. He watched it take effect, colour returning to his cheeks and eyes brightening. He did the same to the others, found Morgana watching him curiously.

‘Just for hangovers?’ Of course, she wanted to learn spells, and what better than a healing spell? He didn’t know if she had that ability yet, and considering they had to wait for Uther to leave, they had time to spare. They were far enough away from the village for Magic to be used, so he took a seat on the grass and patted the space beside him.

They all flocked to him like moths to a lamp, eager to watch what was going to happen. Merlin reached for her hands, took them in his and held them palm up.

‘Healing spell needs control of element. Water.’ The one she hadn't been able to do earlier, her expression crumpled like she had been told some devastating news.

‘The one I can’t do.’ She huffed, annoyed, but Merlin shook his head. She was fully able to do the spell, just needed to be taught.

‘Can do. Just going to… help. Give you some of mine.’ He summoned his energy to the surface, his Magic, shuddered as it pooled onto his palm, golden light that made him shudder horribly. It was an awful feeling, like something was being snatched.

‘Did that hurt?’ She rushed the words, panicking at his expression, and Merlin shrugged.

‘For you, Magic is gift. For me, it is my blood.’ That was the best explanation he could give, before he took his palm and placed it over hers. He watched as her eyes burnt golden, as the energy looped into her own and the power grew.

‘Oh my…’ Hitched breath, she could feel the power.

‘Careful. Very strong.’ He warned, and the girl nodded.

‘Ready? _Brimstréam_.’ The water splashed from his palms, summoned from nothing, and he deflected it and then looked up to her. A look of fierce determination, so he made sure to have a shield-spell ready in case this went wrong.

‘ _Brimstréam_.’ Merlin managed to bring the shield up in time for the others not to be flooded with water, the dome surrounding the two of them, and he laughed as the freezing water drenched both of them.

Morgana, when the spell faded, looked shocked. Hair plastered to her face, dress soaked, but then she started laughing as well.

‘That was incredible!’

‘Used all my magic at once.’ Merlin explained, used an air-spell to dry the water from the both of them, noticed that Arthur was proudly smiling at his sister. Morgana shuddered as his spell worked, her dress and hair drying, before she looked to him.

‘What about healing?’

‘Now control water, focus instead on feeling. No words, just hold.’ When she looked confused, he realised there was nobody in need of healing, and reached back for Gwaine’s hunting knife. Nobody stopped him, although Arthur tensed, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘Wait a moment.’ Merlin rolled back his jacket sleeve, halted when Morgana squeaked.

‘Won’t it hurt?!’ He had suffered far worse injuries, used the blade to cut along his skin in a neat line. Immediately, the golden shimmery blood spilled, his deity-side bleeding out of the wound, before he reached the normal deep red. One satisfied, he offered out his arm to Morgana.

‘You’ve got golden blood.’ She pointed out, staring at what had dripped to the grass between them. Merlin just gestured for her to focus, and she hovered her hands over the wound.

‘Place one here.’ He took her hand, placed it onto his skin just below the wound, then the other over it. Her eyes flicked to gold, and he felt her Magic attempting to heal the wound. Kept his other hand over Morgana’s, just to give a little assistance.

The skin patched itself back together slowly, until there was nothing but a scar where he’d sliced.

‘I did it.’ She sounded shocked, and then everyone was congratulating her, Arthur’s proud smile growing.

Merlin handed Gwaine back his knife, making sure there was no blood left on the blade. Then he turned to the scar, watched it vanish as his Magic worked, and looked up.

Arthur was staring right at him, hesitantly curious, and Merlin offered a smile.

**

Gwaine kept by Merlin’s side, as they walked down the stone stairs to the basement. Morgana reached for the handle, attempted to open it, but it was locked. Arthur brushed past her, tried the handle, then got ready to hit it with his shoulder. Gwaine didn’t miss the flash of gold, the bolt pulling back and the door swinging open. Arthur looked to Merlin, stared at him with an annoyed expression.

‘You couldn’t have started with that?’ Gwaine chuckled, and Merlin tried for his best innocent expression.

‘You looked determined?’ That earned laughter from the others, before they pushed open the door and headed into the darkness.

Morgana lit a small flame to her hand, which did very little to lighten the way, but she used it on one of the torches to the side. The flame caught, and she took it from the holder. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gwaine shuddered.

Stone tombs on either side, bookcases lining either side, dusty and cobwebs covering them. Each torch was lit, the group hesitantly splitting to have a look around. Gwaine followed Merlin, watched as he looked over the bookcases, fingers tracing the edge of them, uncaring of the dust.

‘Merlin… you should see this.’

**

Merlin felt his heart crack, the moment he caught sight of what Arthur had found. Wish the dust brushed aside, the painting showed the broken temples, a man tied to the stake as he burned. Around the pyre, people drawn with light around their head, eyes of gold and clothes that indicated their status.

The Gods. His family, the people he had been with, he reached out for them, brushed along the paint. He could name each one of them, but faltered when he reached his Mother, standing in her gown of white, with a small child at her legs. Dark hair, one golden eye, one blue, the indication of his demi-deity heritage. The village was burning, the temples were being destroyed, and he had never seen this moment.

Beneath the painting, tens of books, hand-written accounts of what happened. He didn’t know whether or not to take them, didn’t know if he dared to read the fall of his people. He looked to the tombs, to the Pendragon family that had died, then stared.

On one side of the room, the stone was intricately carved with beautiful inscriptions, names of those who had died. He didn’t miss the way that Arthur’s eyes were drawn to one, Ygraine, the focus of his attention.

On the other side, the tombs were plain. They had a single carving on them, a rune he recognised as an anti-Magic carving that had been placed on the tombs of the dead to stop them from being risen again. But he had a horrible feeling that he knew what they contained, and it wasn’t a Pendragon.

His Magic crept out, brushing over each of the tombs, until he found the one that called to him. Walked to the edge of it, ignored the fact that Arthur said his name. He brought his hand down to the rune, the stone cracking under his touch, and he shoved the stone with as much Magic as he dared.

A skeleton. Female, the fabrics around her still mostly-preserved, her hair reaching past her shoulders. Hands over her chest, but that wasn’t what Merlin was looking at.

The vial of golden, the blood of the Gods, that he rose up to stare at.

‘No.’ He had known, deep down, that she was dead. He could no longer feel her, the tether that tied them gone. But finding her, identifying her Magic as he stared at the blood, it ached fiercely. His Magic screamed, prickled against his skin like it was attacking him.

‘No. Mother. No.’ His Magic crept out, daring to touch the skeleton in front, but even he couldn’t bring her back. Not now, and he had nothing left but a single vial.

‘Merlin.’ Gwaine spoke up, and Merlin rose his head, found his vision slightly blurry with tears.

Pendragons killed his family. Killed his Mother, and now he had nothing left but her blood.

The man halted, he didn’t know what to say now he had Merlin’s attention, and the Demi-God stepped back from the tomb.

He had to see the others. Needed to know which ones were lying in this place, trapped. Nobody stopped him, although they did move out of the way as the stones went flying, as Merlin looked at each of them.

‘Uncle.’ His Mother hadn't been an only child, she’d had a family, and they lay around her. Each with a vial of blood, which he picked out and collected, it was horrible. By taking their blood, they could not rest fully, they were being tortured between this world and the next. Merlin finished eventually, eight tombs in total.

The last one had no rune. He cracked it open, paused when he saw it empty. Reached in and snatched the fabric, that had been preserved with Magic. It was a dark blue, and when he brought it to his nose, the scent caught.

It was his. This was his tomb, lying empty in the Pendragon house, next to his Mother.

‘It’s empty.’ Gwaine remarked, daring to creep from where the others were watching. Merlin rose his head, aware his eyes were the deepest gold that they’d been in a while.

‘It’s me. Mine. Hunting us, like we were vermin.’ He sunk down onto the floor, stared at each of the vials he had gathered. If the Gods were gone, killed by these people, then why did one of their own have Magic? Was it the Gods, from their place of rest, attempting to be ironic? Or was it his calling card, the woman destined to wake him up?

Vengeance. He wanted it, craved to see the building above his head burn, to track down each and every person who had ever hunted the Gods and kill them. Burn them, make them face the death that others had.

‘What are you going to do?’ Gwaine asked carefully, while Merlin turned his Mother’s vial over and over in his hand, trying to warm it to the touch. The question hung in the air for a moment, while Merlin tried to gather his thoughts. Eventually, he made his decision, looked up to his friend.

‘Teach Morgana.’


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin likes the curiosity, it reminds him of his human side

Nobody wanted to comment on the fact that Merlin’s family was all dead. Even Arthur, usually the leader of the group, stayed silent as Merlin tried to explain the Magic to Morgana. Gwaine, for his part, wondered why he’d kept the tiny vials. They sat on the grass between them, a tempting shade of gold, and Gwaine was fighting the urge to reach for them. Eventually, he gave in, picked up one of them and studied it.

Merlin bled gold, to begin with. Then the normal red. Which meant he was holding blood, a slightly creepy thought.

‘Should you be doing that?’ Arthur asked, voice low so that Merlin didn’t pick up on it. He knew they were slightly afraid of Merlin, seeing the way he’d destroyed the basement so quickly, then put it all back with a solemn expression. Arthur had been the one to point out that if he’d found out his Mother had been killed by somebody, he’d have killed them where they stood. The fact that Merlin was still trying to teach Morgana…

‘It’s blood. Why keep the blood?’ Gwaine asked, turning to the two nerds, Lance and Gwen, who both looked just as lost as he felt.

‘Keeps them lost.’ Merlin said loudly, the group all jumping, before the demi-God went back to focusing on Morgana. So, he was aware that Gwaine was touching the vials. He hadn't dared go to the one that belonged to Merlin’s Mother, not when he’d watched the way the man crumbled when he found her.

‘If Uther knows about Merlin…’ Gwen began, worry niggling at her tone.

‘He doesn’t necessarily know. But our family did.’ Arthur reminded, studying Merlin’s back with curiosity.

‘What if he figures it out? Nimueh’s gone from where he kept her, a man randomly appears in the village, it’s bound to spark something.’ Elyan pointed out, while Gwaine wondered if uncorking the vial was a good idea. He thought back to when Merlin had split his arm open, to the way he had quickly wiped the blood like there was power in the substance.

‘Then we keep Merlin safe.’ Arthur finalised, Gwaine daring to twist the top.

It popped off with quite a lot more vigour than he’d been expecting, the gold bursting out into a cloud and shimmering in the air, before it vanished. Gwaine stared at the where the cloud of gold had been, then to the empty vial, and back again.

The others looked just as shocked, eyes wide and mouths open. Gwaine had just lost one of Merlin’s relatives. Angering a God, even if he was only a half-born, did not seem very wise, and he looked across to where Morgana and Merlin had turned to stare.

‘I… er… surprise?’ Gwaine finally stated, voice weak. He’d never intended for such a thing to happen, he was just curious, and now he’d hurt his new friend. Nobody else spoke, although he saw their anger when he tried to turn it lighter.

**

Merlin focused on Morgana, trying not to let the guilt and sadness well up. She worked silently, attempting not to bother him, but he hated silence. Being trapped for so long, all he had to keep him company was the dark and quiet. Part of being alive, the part that was human, that ran dark red through his veins, it loved the company of others. They weren’t quite the same as Freya and Will, but they were close to it.

He could feel Gwaine’s fingers on the vial, the curiosity radiating off of him. It was Merlin’s fault, his Magic had been spreading out ever since he’d found out what happened to his family, dabbling dangerously close into his deity-powers. So he drew it back slightly, the last thing he picked up on being Gwaine’s thought to open the vial.

Figuring he could do with a laugh, Merlin pretended he knew nothing, smirked when he heard the lid pop off. He turned in time to see the cloud of gold, to watch it shimmer prettily in the sunlight, until it was gone. An ache was left in his chest, but it felt good to know that his family were resting, or would be, once he’d done the other vials.

Gwaine looked surprised, like Merlin felt when his Mother caught him trying to sneak into the Temple when he wasn’t supposed to. Most of the group were staring at Gwaine with shock, which morphed into anger at Gwaine’s questionable statement.

It was quite funny, if Merlin was honest. Gwaine was the only one to have faith in him, to believe he wouldn’t hurt them. He was the one that had stood by him, so how could Merlin be angry? Sure, it could appear a little rude to touch things that did not belong to him, but that was what Merlin loved about being human. The brimming need for knowledge, for understanding, the curiosity that might have saved the Gods if they’d had some.

‘It is called ichor. Gold blood. Made of sunlight.’ Merlin left Morgana’s side, content in the knowledge she probably wouldn’t get into trouble while he was gone, moved across to where Gwaine sat. He reached for another vial, uncorked it smoothly and watched the blood turn from liquid to specks of light.

‘See? Magic.’ Merlin gestured to the cloud, then to Gwaine, who was staring in fascination. The rest of the group had relaxed, now that Merlin wasn’t angry.

‘Makes them whole. Keeping blood, it is cruel.’ He needed some bigger words, now that his vocabulary was expanding, but he didn’t have them yet. Maybe some more reading was in order, to try and expand his knowledge. He thought to the books down in the Pendragon basement, to everything he could learn now he had access.

They didn’t need to know about the ability to teleport to known places, not yet. He’d tell them if it ever became necessary. Besides, they’d seen Nimueh do it, they should figure out he had the same talent. Even had the ability to drag somebody with him, if he wanted to.

‘Like not letting them rest properly?’ Gwen asked him, and Merlin nodded. He reached for the others, uncorking them one at a time, until he halted at the one of his Mother. Once that was gone, he had no link to her, it would be shattered. The skeleton down in the basement, that was just her human form, the being she chose to look like. In his hands, the last piece of her Magic, and he was about to get rid of it.

‘How do you make them? The vials, I mean.’ Arthur asked, picking up one of the empty ones and studying it. Merlin considered pocketing his Mother’s, unsure if he could bring himself to empty it.

‘Can do willingly. More likely to be torture.’

‘Why wouldn’t they give them across?’ Gwen sounded horrified at the thought of torture, while Merlin palmed the small vial of blood between his hands.

‘Control. Blood is access, to a God. Powerful, could call the God to them at any time.’ They were thinking back to when Merlin cut his arm, he could see it in their eyes.

‘So by getting their blood, they can control the God?’

‘Has to be given. Cannot be taken. Watch.’ He took Gwaine’s knife once more, but this time held it out to the human. He hesitated for just a moment, before taking the blade, Merlin offering out his arm. It was only the slightest of cuts, barely able to draw blood. As soon as the gold rose, it vanished into the sky, like the shimmering from the vials.

He healed the cut with a glance, looked back to them.

‘Was that all of them? The Gods, down in the basement.’ Merlin considered Arthur’s question, before thinking to his surname. A Pendragon, was it truly wise to trust them with so much? The others had earnt loyalty, had shown nothing but appreciation of him. Arthur, however, was like his father in so many ways. If Morgana had not had Magic, would he be trying to kill him?

‘Eight of them in basement. Four missing.’ He didn’t think they were alive, otherwise he’d be able to sense them. Or maybe they were hiding from him, it was a possibility, but he didn’t think he could let himself hope they were alive.

‘Twelve Gods in total?’ Merlin remembered the annoyance of the others when he was born, they stated that he made them an odd number, made it unsymmetrical. Unlucky thirteen.

‘Yes.’

‘Is there a leader?’ Morgana inquired, coming closer and sitting down. He looked between the group, before deciding it might be time to give them a little bit more information on the Old Religion that he served.

Story time, as such, recounting everything his Mother had told him.


	9. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time, Morgana losing control, Gwaine being Gwaine

‘At the top, is the Triple Goddess.’ He scratched the image into the dirt, then looked to Morgana.

‘This is who we serve.’ The founder of all Magic, the leader of the Gods. The group nodded along, and Merlin continued.

‘Only one other Goddess. Name is Cailleach. Between life and death.’ He put her near the bottom, to show that she was not as powerful.

‘Then come others. Woden. Thunor. Tiw.’ He put those on the tier below the Triple Goddess, and then patted to the middle.

‘Others in here.’

‘So who’s missing?’ Who hadn't been in the basement, was what they meant, and Merlin pointed.

‘Cailleach. Woden. Saxnot. Wade.’ Once he finished recounting his family, he looked to the group, who all looked slightly lost. He understood it could be confusing, they had all seen very human to him when he had been growing up with them. Not many of them liked him that much, although Cailleach always had time for him. As did Wade and Thunor, but Merlin wasn’t going to push those thoughts too much.

‘Could they be alive?’ Merlin shrugged, started using the stick to just doodle circles on the ground.

‘Maybe. Wade would be in ocean. Cailleach… could summon her. Woden is bad news.’ He didn’t add that the last one would probably be where there was a lot of women, figured he could keep some of his secrets.

‘So, if the Triple Goddess is the only other female…’ Morgana had pieced it together first, Arthur’s head snapping up.

‘She’s your Mother.’

‘Yes. Not from same family as Woden’s children, but still together.’ The group had a lot of information to digest, while Merlin thought about the positives and negatives of opening the veil between the worlds, to see if Cailleach would come forth to see him.

‘Where would you come, compared to them?’ Gwaine asked, gesturing to the hierarchy in the dirt. Merlin took back his stick, tapped the line between his Mother and the next tier down.

‘Here.’ Not quite as strong as his Mother, but he did have some power.

**

‘What do we do? Everything we know, all that we’ve been taught about the new religion…’

‘Watch your tongue. If somebody hears us…’ Arthur trailed off, but the unspoken agreement was that they needed to think about what they had learnt. If Merlin was this powerful, had it been a good idea to wake him?

‘I refuse to walk into that church anymore! That is not my God.’ Morgana hissed, eyes flicking to gold, and Arthur sighed.

‘Father will notice.’

‘Then he can deal with it. Our family murdered them, Arthur. I refuse to continue on this path.’ He understood where she was coming from, he did, but there were so many things he couldn’t control. If Uther found out that Morgana had Magic, he genuinely did think he would kill her.

‘Merlin…’

‘Is a child! A broken, terrified child who had lost all of his family!’ Morgana screeched, the wind picking up around them. He was glad that Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot had gone their own way, he didn’t want too many to witness the fact that Morgana was currently whipping up a storm.

‘He’s a demi-God.’ Arthur pointed out, then winced when a leaf hit him in the face.

‘Morgana, people are going to notice.’ Gwen pointed out, Arthur noticing the fact that Morgana was beginning to panic.

It started gradually, the wind that wrapped around them speeding up, while Morgana’s chest heaved and her eyes glistened with tears that would not quite shed.

‘Morgana, take a deep breath.’ He had never been that touchy-feely, could imagine Gwen glaring at his back for his stupid sentence, but his sister didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact, she was looking worse, staring at her Magic as it began to spiral.

‘I can’t! Can’t… breathe…’ The wind sent him flying, pushed him back until he hit a tree. He vaguely realised the others were in a similar situation, that they were being blown around like he had been, that Morgana was crouched down in the centre of the growing storm.

**

Merlin pushed through the wind, called on his Magic to shield him from Morgana’s power. He could see her, curled up in the centre, trying to protect herself from the first breakdown she had. If he was unsure of it before, he knew now. The girl was destined to be incredible, a true image of the Old Religion, something that only a God could create. Whoever it had been, they had gifted her a temper.

‘It’s okay, Morgana. It won’t hurt you.’ He crouched down, placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her up, to stare at her Magic. To watch it, and see the beauty of what she had done, even if it was pretty scary.

‘See? It is beautiful. Strong.’ Her golden eyes were filled with tears, but they stemmed off as she reached out to touch the edge of the swirling wind. He kept a hand on her, just in case he needed to deal with the storm, but she seemed to be doing okay.

‘Deep breaths. Just let it flow through you.’ He watched as the storm began to settle, as her Magic came back to her, as she shut her eyes and let it overtake her. It was incredible to see, Morgana absorbing her energy, until the flying things dropped to the ground. He watched as the people stood back up, Gwaine’s hair sticking in all directions.

‘Impressive.’ He commented, while Morgana rushed to her brother’s side. Merlin just watched as she checked them over, apologising to her brother who refused to let her, promising that it was all alright, that he wasn’t angry at her.

_‘You should watch her, Emrys. If she challenges my power, I won’t hesitate to snap.’_

Merlin looked discreetly across the clearing, to where the bright eyes of Nimueh met his own. He studied her for a moment, wondering how she had known that name, before looking back to Morgana.

The girl was his to protect, and if Nimueh wanted to reach her, they were going to have problems.

**

Gwaine watched the demi-God read one of the journals from the Pendragon basement, thought back to everything he now knew about Merlin. He seemed so human at times, like he was one of them. He reached for his drink, downed it while watching as Merlin licked his thumb to turn the page.

‘Staring at me?’ He laughed, walked across and dropped onto the couch beside Merlin. He was surprised when the demi-God leant against him slightly, letting Gwaine read over his shoulder. Or would have read, if the language had been the same.

‘It must have been lonely. In the dark.’ Gwaine didn’t know why he said that, not when Merlin flinched so badly, put the book down and looked at him.

‘I am not alone now. I have friends. You and the others?’ He sounded unsure, like he thought Gwaine was going to deny him. The man stared down at the demi-God, then nodded.

‘Of course! You’re one of us now, Merlin.’ Gwaine needed to stop staring, needed to get his arm back from where it had wrapped around Merlin’s shoulder. He was staring up, confused, and Gwaine found the bright blue so… entrancing. Any second now, he’d stand up, he would.

‘I… you are nice. I like being… living here with you.’ Merlin was looking so unsure now, and Gwaine let his fingers rest on Merlin’s shoulder, brushed over the shirt that was once his.

‘I like you being here.’ Merlin tilted his head, his eyes dropping to Gwaine’s lips, and the man smiled slightly.

‘I feel… confused.’

‘Confused?’ Merlin nodded, and so Gwaine ducked his head, kissed his cheek lightly.

‘Does that help?’ To his surprise, a cheeky grin spread across Merlin’s face, mischief that radiated from his expression.

‘No. I think I am in need of some more.’ And with that, Merlin kissed him, and Gwaine rather forgot the part of him that had told him to stand up.


	10. Uther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Have some Uther in this chap

Uther stared to the empty cell, to the chains that had once held the sorceress. Nimueh was gone, and with it, his only chance of bringing his wife back. But how had she escaped? Who had broke her from the prison? The Pendragon snarled, left the cell and mounted his horse, took the trip back to his home. He caught sight of his son, with that group of hooligans that he called friends. Most of them worked for him, and now there was a new one, a boy that Uther caught sight of.

There was something terribly familiar about him, but Uther had bigger issues in front of him, like the missing girl. He ran up the steps after dismounting, made it to the house and entered quickly. Uther wasted no time in running down the stairs, reaching the door to the basement and trying the handle. Locked, just as he’d left it.

He unlocked it with the key, stepped in to the room and took a quick look around. Why would someone free Nimueh, unless they knew what she was? And if they did, then he had an issue. Or perhaps an ally. He looked around the tomb, found nothing out of place, although the cobwebs had receded a little. Spiders, unpredictable creatures.

Uther sighed, ignoring Ygraine’s tomb, walked towards the end of the room and hung his head. If Nimueh was gone, then Arthur was at risk. Morgana! God, if Nimueh knew that his daughter had Magic, then Morgana would be a target.

He paused, tilted his head to one side and studied the bookshelf, eyeing up a gap that he had never noticed before. It was like one of the books had been taken, yet nothing else was out of place, none of the other riches this tomb contained. None of the jewels lining the Pendragon tombs, none of the tombs that belonged to the creatures that Nimueh’s line had condemned.

The gap must be a coincidence, he decided, before he happened to look to the paining above him. It had always fascinated him as a child, and when he had learnt of the Gods, it had been his Governor and Mentor, Gaius, that told him there were tombs missing. That they needed protecting, and that one day, along would come a gift that would tell him it was time.

When Ygraine had died, Uther had been heartbroken. He swore that this was it, that Magic was the reason behind her death. Then he found Nimueh’s involvement, and he had to hide it. For years, he kept her as Governess to his son, and when he had a child with Vivienne, he let Nimueh look after Morgana as well.

When his daughter was thirteen, he had caught her doing Magic. The briefest flash of golden eyes, a hovering object, and he realised in horror that she was in danger. That Nimueh, if she ever found out, would try and kill her. He had no choice but to admit the card he kept up his sleeve, that he knew Nimueh was a Sorceress, that she had used Magic to help Ygraine conceive. He captured her, kept her chained up, and now she was gone.

Someone had released her, and as his eyes looked over the painting, he froze.

A boy, clutching at the Leader of the Gods, at Lady Magic herself. He’d seen him many a time, a child that was barely old enough to walk. Dark curls, and eyes that showed he was half-God in nature. Gaius, before he left on his travels, had given the boy a name. Emrys. Destined to bring down a burden to Nimueh’s line, to the Witch that was trying to become a Goddess herself.

The boy looked awfully familiar. Sharp cheekbones, and the blue of one of his eyes…

Uther froze, realising where he had seen that child. And, just like that, he had hope that his daughter might be protected.

**

Merlin was very confused. He was dozing under one of the trees, watching the others play by the lake. It would be unheard of in his time, for Morgana and Gwen to be dressed in such clothing, splashing in the lake like it was fun to do so. He could think of nothing more dreadful, being so under-clothed and having eyes on his vulnerable form.

That wasn’t what was confusing him, however. It was the book he was reading, that spoke of a force that began to combat the Gods. They called themselves The High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion, decided it was best that the Gods were back to being just thoughts, prayers to those they could not see. He was confused, when he’d been a boy, he had been raised with Druids, like Freya, people that bowed down to them.

So these High Priestesses and Priests had tried to attack the Gods. That was why they began to part from them, that was why his Mother had sent Merlin to the Druids.

If Nimueh was attempting to become as powerful as the Gods that had ruled before her, then how would she do such a thing? Was that why she was threatening Morgana?

He was worried for his new friend, her Magic was so raw, so untrained. If Nimueh came, then he would have to try and keep her safe. Protect Morgana, protect his new friends, and find out why there weren’t twelve tombs.

‘Merlin, why don’t you join us?’ Morgana called, a bright smile on her face, and Merlin paused. He was unsure of how they would react, to what was hidden beneath his shirt. To not only the scars, but the ink.

‘In a moment.’ He called back, staring back to the book. Was it not ridiculous, to be so afraid, after trying to pursue something with Gwaine? After kissing him, why was he scared of their reaction?

He stood, left the book under the tree and yanked his shirt over his shoulders. The trousers followed, before he walked towards the water, noting that some were trying very hard not to stare. The water was cold, refreshing in a way he had not experienced for a while. Diving under, reaching the bottom, before he let his eyes open and stared in the clear water.

He’d played in the stream as a boy, with Will by his side. And, when he reached eight summers old, it was Will that had been by his side when the ink was marked over his skin.

He rose above the water, found Morgana’s curious gaze on him.

‘I’ve seen those markings. In my dreams.’ A seer, she had the ability to find things out with her dreams. He would teach her how to control such a thing, later on, once he could trust that she would be alright.

‘Symbols of our Magic.’ He explained, and Morgana hummed in interest, curious. It was shattered, however, when Merlin caught sight of someone coming through the trees.

‘Father!’ Arthur was leaving the lake faster than Merlin had ever seen, while Uther Pendragon stood in his suit, eyes drifting away from his son, and landing on him.

‘No need to panic, Arthur. I’m here for pleasantries only. It was suggested by one of the ladies in the village that I should offer my welcome to your new friend.’ Merlin saw right through it, found the man flicking his gaze between Morgana and him.

 _‘Nimueh is the guilty one?’_ Merlin watched Uther’s face as he heard the question, the man giving a barely perceivable nod.

‘Merlin, my Lord.’ He spoke aloud, the man giving a quick smile, quite cold, before inclining his head.

‘You should stop by the home later, I have quite a few jobs that need doing, and the pay is… supportive. I’m sure the others can tell you.’ Uther’s gaze flicked to Morgana, and Merlin had to come to the conclusion that he was aware of her Magic. Interesting, now Merlin was even more confused.

‘Yes, Sir.’ He chimed, and the man wandered back, pausing to look down at the book that Merlin had stolen from his basement. A quirk of his lips, curiosity beyond belief, before he continued on his path.

‘Do you think he knows?’ Morgana asked, rushed and scared, Arthur shaking his head.

‘He can’t. If he did, Merlin wouldn’t be alive.’ The Demi-God, however, was beginning to think that maybe he had jumped to conclusions about the Pendragon family. That maybe, there was something else he should be focusing on, like the run-away High Priestess that was a threat to Morgana.

Perhaps Uther would be able to tell him what he was missing.


	11. Aithusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dragon alert

The Pendragon house was far nicer than anything Merlin was used to, finery everywhere he looked. He followed Uther into what he presumed was a study, looked to the desk in front, then to the man himself.

‘You’re him. The Godling.’ A funny name, for a baby God, but he quite liked it.

‘That is correct. I am Emrys.’ Uther studied him, a frown set on his forehead, one that made him look far older than he actually was. Merlin maintained his calm expression, trying not to think about the fact that this man had reportedly burnt his kind.

‘You’re not what I was expecting.’ He chuckled slightly, he’d heard that before, like when he was introduced to Woden. The God had been less than happy with how small he was.

‘I released Nimueh.’ Merlin admitted, figuring they should get to the point of their conversation. Uther’s frown grew, resting his chin on his hand as he thought.

‘I presume you did not know what she was.’ He hadn’t, and now he was regretting freeing her.

‘I did not mean to danger Morgana.’ He was sure that sentence was mostly correct, Uther seemed to understand it.

‘You can keep her safe.’ He said it like he was sure of the fact, when Merlin didn’t really want to face the woman that had been partly responsible for the fall of his kind.

‘I am not strong enough.’ Usually, admitting a weakness to a man like Uther would have been a mistake, but he had no other choice. If he really thought that Merlin could keep Morgana safe, then he had to know that his powers weren’t fully developed.

‘I can assist you with that. A gift, in return for you protecting my daughter.’ Uther rose, moved to the bookcase on the wall, before moving it. The wall gave way to a passage, and Merlin hurried to following the man down it.

It was a small room, and in the centre, a pedestal with a white egg on display. Merlin’s breath caught, he would recognise that anywhere.

‘I understand that these used to be gifts to your kind. You keep my daughter safe, and the egg is yours.’ Merlin didn’t need convincing, not when there was a Dragon egg up for offers.

‘I give you my word.’ Merlin stepped up to the pedestal, hands reaching out and gently taking hold of the egg. It was quite heavy, yet perfect, brighter than any he had seen before.

‘Then it is agreed.’ Uther declared, while Merlin wondered how he was supposed to raise a Dragon in a world terrified of Magic.

**

‘What’s he waiting for?’ Arthur hissed, wincing when Morgana whacked his arm. Apparently, questioning the halfling wasn’t a good idea, his sister seemed quite fond of Merlin.

‘Maybe it takes a while?’ Gwen suggested, before a cracking sound rang out. They were in the woods just North of the village, Merlin holding the white egg like he was terrified of damaging such a thing.

To say they were confused, when Merlin popped up out of the blue with what he claimed was a Dragon egg, was an understatement. He said he had found it, but Arthur didn’t believe it, they didn’t just have Dragon eggs lying around. Merlin had invited them for the hatching, had told them that he was to name the creature Aithusa. According to the walking book known as Lancelot, it meant something to do with light.

The crack grew, splitting down the side of the egg and racing around the top, before the fragment of shell popped off. Underneath, a tiny white face, the brightest blue eyes peeking up at them. Slowly, a tiny scaled creature climbed from the shell, clinging to Merlin who cradled it like it was a baby. Arthur, personally, didn’t think it was that cute. But Morgana was cooing, and the others looked like they were about to run across.

‘It’s adorable!’ Gwen squealed, Merlin bringing the thing across. Arthur regarded it, surprised when the Dragon cocked its head, like it was doing the same.

‘He. And yes, Aithusa is cute.’ Merlin offered out the tiny reptile, which quite happily crawled into Gwen’s embrace. The two girls fawned over it, while Merlin caught Arthur’s stare.

‘Why do we need a Dragon.’ Arthur stated, trying not to show that the creature was already growing on him.

‘Makes a God stronger.’ Merlin provided. The others looked to him, and Arthur wondered if Merlin had any idea just how scary his powers were. And now he was enhancing them? Whatever for?

‘Why do you need to be stronger?’ Gwen asked, tickling Aithusa’s chin.

‘To fight Nimueh.’ Merlin said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Arthur exchanged a glance with his friends, who looked just as lost, before they looked back to the Warlock.

‘You think she’ll be a threat?’

‘She will come for you.’ Merlin said to Morgana, and Arthur felt his protectiveness flare up. Why Morgana?

‘Because of my Magic?’ Morgana whispered, horrified, and Merlin nodded. Then, seeing she was upset, he quickly smiled.

‘It will be fine. She won’t hurt you.’ Because Merlin would hurt her first.

**

‘You’re protective of Morgana.’ Gwaine remarked, lazily tracing circles onto Merlin’s shoulder. He really wanted to see the ink that hid under the shirt, the scars that he’d caught a sneak peek at earlier. But that would come later, when they had finished more of the wine that the two were drinking.

‘She is like me. I want to see her happy.’ His protectiveness was adorable, as was the tiny pout that came with that statement. Gwaine laughed softly, found Merlin smiling up at him, tucked the God closer to him.

‘You’re adorable when you get all protective.’ That made Merlin laugh, and they looked across to where Aithusa had curled up by the fire. Gwaine was quite surprised that his house was now being shared, not only by a demi-God, but a Dragon as well. He loved it, felt like he had finally found the family that he’d lost when he fled from his blood.

‘Can I tell you something?’ Merlin asked, as he looked to his Dragon. Gwaine halted, before nodding, happy that the man trusted him.

‘Of course.’

‘Uther knows Morgana has Magic.’ On instinct, he tensed. Uther was known for being harsh towards those of Magic, had openly stated his dislike from them. He didn’t doubt that Merlin was telling the truth, he knew that the God wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t think it was true.

‘She’s safe! He… he wants me to kill Nimueh.’ He knew where Merlin had got the egg from. It all started to make sense, why Uther had come down to the lake, why Merlin had gone to see him. Uther knew what Merlin was, and they had reached a deal. The egg, for Morgana’s safety.

‘Do you think it will come to that?’ He asked, Merlin turning and hooking his legs over Gwaine’s lap.

‘I hope not. But… the books. They tell me that it was Nimueh’s people that killed mine. Not the Pendragons.’ Merlin had been researching, and was beginning to keep secrets from Arthur and the others. He understood why, there was so much that Merlin was keeping on his shoulders, a growing burden.

‘You look curious.’ Merlin stated, and Gwaine realised he had unconsciously let his thumb dip under the sleeves of Merlin’s shirt.

‘The Ink. I’ve never seen anything like it.’ As ever, Merlin was too trusting, too kind for his own good. He shuffled back, took the shirt off with ease and let Gwaine’s eyes wander. It was strange to see, a mixture of swirls and off patterns, ones that he saw dipped under his trousers. They hadn't been on his legs, so he presumed they disappeared around his hips.

‘Beautiful.’ The word slipped out before he could stop it, and then Gwaine was reaching.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door, shattering whatever was just about to happen. Gwaine cleared his throat, and Merlin reached for his shirt with a smile.


	12. Lil Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap title explains most of it, tbh

Merlin watched as they all laughed, as the music filled the room and Gwen grabbed Morgana’s hands, tugged her up to dance. His eyes wandered across to Gwaine, where he was leaning back against the table and talking to Elyan, his shirt sleeves rolled up in a way that Merlin believed should be illegal.

They acted like their age, young adults with very little worry, wanting to live life to the full. Merlin wished to join them, but something held him back. His nerves were building, everything would be so simple if he didn’t get attached, yet he found his heart aching when he thought about losing them. Had he not learnt from last time? He’d lost everybody, had spent years under the earth, and now he was falling back into the same pattern.

He looked to his Dragon, that was resting against Arthur, the Pendragon trying to pretend that he did not find Aithusa adorable. He gave in, let him clamber onto Arthur’s lap, head tucked under his arm. Merlin fought the smile, gave in just as Arthur had done, unable to help himself from enjoying the sight.

Gwaine had seemed so… trusting of him. He’d admitted to the fact he might have to kill Nimueh, and Gwaine hadn't even flinched. If anything, he looked concerned that Merlin might get hurt, a thing so laughable considering the fact he was a literal God.

Outside, the sky was dark, stars stretching over the deep blues and blacks. Was this his life now? Trying to act human, when he wasn’t? His Magic was toiling under his skin, he wanted to stretch it out and let it spread, to feel the wind on his skin as he let it rush around, the earth beneath his feet crumble as he commanded it. To feel fire, the burning sensation spreading across his skin. The water crystals in the air, freezing them, to feel it prick against his body.

He slipped from the room, out into the night. The village was quiet, and Merlin moved towards the building they called their church. It was wooden, with glass that was stained different colours, great doors at the entrance. They did not lock it, believed it should be open to all, and Merlin placed a hand onto the handle and pushed it open.

Rows of pews, empty and quiet, a haunting feeling as he walked up the aisle. He reached the steps below the altar, cocked his head up.

‘I have not seen you here before.’ Merlin looked over his shoulder, found a man standing in the shadows.

‘I am Merlin.’

‘Ah, the friend of the Pendragons. I am Geoffrey.’ Gwen had explained the religion that the village preached, briefly, one afternoon. Presumably, this man was their teacher, their mentor, a priest of the religion.

‘Do you believe in God, Merlin?’ The man walked closer, dressed in robes that he found amusing.

‘I am not sure I believe in yours.’ He admitted, staring back to the images of their beliefs. Geoffrey chuckled, stood by his side and looked up as well.

‘It does not hurt, to pray. Maybe someone will hear you.’ The man then continued, to a small door on the opposite side of the church, paused briefly with his hand on the handle.

‘A little faith can go a long way.’

Merlin watched as he disappeared again, and he took another step forward. This was ridiculous, he should turn and walk back to Gwaine’s house, pretend he never believed in this stupid thing. Somehow, he did none of those things, dropped to his knees on the stone and stared up.

‘This is so stupid.’ He muttered, before focusing.

‘To the Goddess Cailleach, keeper of the Veil, hear my prayer.’ He paused, so unsure, before dropping into his native tongue,

_‘It has been a long time since I have prayed to any of you. The earth has changed, has been filled with challenges I cannot even begin to understand. Yet I fear I have to, if I am to keep myself safe, to honour your memory. I… I miss you. Not knowing if I am alone, it is the hardest thing. If you’re out there, please, just send me a sign. Anything.’_

Nobody replied, and Merlin looked to the stained-red glass, felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, shuddered as he clasped his hands together.

‘Please.’

**

Gwaine had watched Merlin sneak out, thinking he was being discreet. Following was easy enough, creeping towards the church and halting when he heard twigs breaking behind him.

‘I can hear you.’ He pointed out, turning to see Arthur, with Aithusa tucked in his jacket.

‘You’re following Merlin.’ Arthur, always one to state the obvious, and Gwaine sighed. Gestured for him to hurry up, if they were going to figure out where he was going. Arthur joined him, together they crept to the doors, slipped in and halted.

He usually didn’t go to Church. Call it a lack of faith, or the fact that it had memories of his old family, but he avoided it like the plague. Now, he looked to the altar, where Merlin was kneeling. Words that he didn’t understand, but he could hear the emotion, thick and choking the God.

‘He’s praying.’ Arthur whispered, and Gwaine felt his heart shatter. The poor man, he still held hope that he was not alone, that he had family out there that were listening. How hard it had to be, the only one of his kind, trying desperately to find those that were lost.

‘He’s alone.’ The Pendragon said, sounding close to tears himself.

‘He’s got us.’ Gwaine shot back, before they retreated back into the darkness. It felt wrong, to be intruding on this private moment.

**

Morgana heard what her brother said, about Merlin praying. It made her feel awful, knowing that he was still pining over those who were dead. She just became more determined to include him into their family, to make a home that Merlin felt was enough for them. When he came back in, she made room for him on the comfy seat, watched as he came across.

‘It’s the Spring Fare this weekend, would you like to come with us?’ Merlin evidently did not know what a Spring Fare was, so the group explained the festivities. Music, dancing, food and drink to be served. Uther would be hosting, and Morgana and Arthur usually led the dance. She could see he was curious about it, before his head cocked.

‘And all the Village are aware that you will dance?’ An odd question, she thought, but she nodded.

‘Yes, it’s tradition. Ever since we were children, we were taught to dance at the fair.’ She gestured across to Arthur, who grumbled about how that was true, that he had asked Gwen if she’d dance with him. Morgana giggled as Gwen blushed darkly, Merlin watching the interaction with an amused expression.

‘Then I shall also come.’ Morgana clapped in excitement, explained that he did not have to dance, not if he did not want to.

‘Lucky you.’ Lancelot joked, and Morgana smirked. Asking Lancelot if he would dance with her this year had been an idea that she had been thinking over for a while, knew that Uther might not approve. But she did not care, and Arthur seemed to approve of the match.

She didn’t miss the way that Gwaine’s arm came to rest around Merlin’s shoulder, nor the way the Demi-God leant back into it.

Maybe he would be dancing at the Fare, after all.


	13. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's not having a great time

The music began, and Merlin watched as Morgana walked across to reach for Lancelot. Arthur bowed to Gwen, and he watched as she giggled and reached across for him. Merlin found his gaze wandering to Uther, who was staring right back at him, like he knew exactly why Merlin was here. Why he was dressed up in such confusing clothes, and hanging in the shadows, unused to so many people being around. There was music, little stalls of food that kept his attention.

Flowers lining the central area, where he supposed the dancing would take place. Bouquets of the brightest plants he’d ever seen, with children running around with crowns made of them. It was stunning to see, his eyes following each one of them as they ran around.

Until the crowds started to part, and Merlin looked up as Nimueh walked through the crowds. She was wearing a dress of silks, of finery that drew every man’s attention, and most women. Uther could not give it away, not unless he wanted to openly admit she had Magic.

‘Is that her?’

‘She looks incredible!’

‘Who’s the lucky man?’ Whispers that spread, the crowds gathering as she moved through them carefully. Her head held high, lips smirking as she looked to Uther. Morgana and Arthur both halted, while the man that Merlin had met the other night, Geoffrey, called out.

‘Nimueh! It has been so long, since we were blessed with your beauty in this village! How would you like to lead the dance, in this year’s Spring Fare?’ Uther’s face was a picture, utter horror, and Merlin had to agree. More because she was getting closer to Morgana and Arthur, and he could not protect her.

‘I’d be honoured, Father.’ Nimueh’s eyes scanned the people, before she spotted him. Moved across with the brightest smile, before offering out her hand.

‘Would you do me the honour, your divineness?’ He swallowed at the term, looked around to ensure that nobody but the group had heard what she’d called him.

‘You’re playing a dangerous game, High Priestess.’ He shot back, but accepted her hand, followed her steadily out to the centre. She turned, let her hand snake up and rest on his shoulder, while he reached for her waist.

‘I like games, Emrys. Should we play one?’ The dance began, and he began to dance, leading her with ease. The last person he had danced with was Freya, and she’d always been terrible. Nimueh had a refined sense, stepped lightly along with him, let her arms hook around his neck.

‘ _Tell me why your family killed mine.’_ He swapped into his native tongue, while Nimueh turned her bright smiles to the crowd.

 _‘Oh Emrys, you’re so young! Gods deserved to be nothing more than fables, we were the real heroes. The ones that helped the people, while you lazy creatures sat around, acted like Kings!’_ Her voice was sharp, yet her lips remained in a smile. They danced, drifted around the grass like they were liquid.

‘ _So you killed them, for power?_ ’ Nimueh laughed, like Merlin had said something hilarious, twirled her gloved-fingers into the hair at the back of his neck.

 _‘With each God that died, we grew more powerful. Yet we couldn’t go into the Crypt. We couldn’t wake you up.’_ Otherwise, he would have been killed as well.

‘Why go after Morgana?’ He turned back into the new tongue, Nimueh twirling around and her skirts ruffling.

‘ _She brought you back. She was made of Magic, of the old Magic, and I need it. To complete my destiny, of killing all of the Gods._ ’ Kill Morgana, then come after him. What a bad idea, he mused, dipped Nimueh gently.

 _‘Where are they. Where are the other Gods?’_ Her eyes flicked with something, before her smile returned, and she gripped him tighter.

 _‘Dead. My family took care of it, and because of Cailleach, they got trapped in the Void.’_ At least there were no other High Priestesses running around. The bigger concern was the fact that Nimueh spoke like she had been there, which would make her the same age as him, at least.

‘I won’t let you hurt Morgana.’ The song was ending, and Nimueh took a step back, curtseyed to him as he took her hand and bowed.

‘Then we’ll have to fight. And for your sake, I hope you’ve got the power they predict.’ Nimueh rose up, straightened her back before stepping in. Kissed his cheek, lingering in his space.

‘I do so love a fight.’ His Magic tried to raise, but he just watched as she stepped back.

‘Such a good sport, my dear.’ He wasn’t quite sure about the phrase, but he watched her walk away and sighed.

Admitting to killing his family, and admitting she was going to kill Morgana. Merlin looked around, spotted Uther and moved across to the Pendragon.

‘My Lord.’ He bowed, then rose up. The man hesitated, took one look at him, then nodded back to the house.

‘Quick.’

**

Uther rose his head as Arthur came storming in, Morgana right in his step. Merlin rocked up from the chair he was sitting in, the doors being shut behind them and the four looked around.

‘What’s going on?’ Arthur demanded, looking to Uther. He was surprised, Arthur looked ready to defend Merlin, if Uther was ever a threat.

‘Nimueh is trying to kill Morgana, and Merlin here promised to keep her safe.’ Uther tried to be honest, he knew his son didn’t believe him, looked to Merlin.

‘He gave me the Egg. I keep Morgana safe, kill Nimueh.’ Morgana startled, moved across to sit by Merlin’s side. He smiled, took her hand and squeezed it, Uther watching the young God curiously. He was so calm, despite finding out that his family had been killed by the woman that he had danced with.

‘If Nimueh is trying to kill Morgana, then how is Merlin supposed to protect her?’ Arthur asked, and Uther smiled.

‘With his Magic, of course.’

**

Gwaine had dinner ready, by the time that Merlin came through the door. Aithusa came rushing across to comfort him, but Merlin just slumped. He moved across, came to put an arm around the demi-God and guided him to the fire.

‘What did she say to you, Merl?’ He’d hid his jealousy, watching Merlin dance with Nimueh, tried not to feel regret at the fact he had not had the chance.

‘She killed my family. She wants to kill me.’ He looked so young, when his blue eyes looked up and were filled with tears. Gwaine just took his hands, tried to offer comfort when he wasn’t quite sure how.

‘I’ll keep you safe.’ Merlin looked up, then smiled weakly.

‘I wished I would dance with you.’ Gwaine’s heart skipped, and he found himself pulling Merlin up.

‘We can dance now.’ The smaller man grinned, wrapped arms around his neck while Gwaine reached for his waist. He startled slightly when music started to play, from nowhere in particular, caught sight of Merlin’s golden eyes.

‘You should do Magic more often. Gold is sexy.’ Merlin laughed, a bright sound that made Gwaine’s heart soar, the two of them moving in time to the music.

‘Sexy and illegal.’ Merlin scolded lightly, his body fitting perfectly against Gwaine’s. So small, Gwaine wanted to wrap him in blankets and never let anybody come near him ever again.

‘Mm, makes you all the more tempting.’ He blushed so prettily, all the way to the tips of his ears, and Gwaine moved closer.

‘You’ve never had this sort of attention, have you?’ The way he ducked his head confirmed Gwaine’s suspicion, wondered how nobody had ever seen how adorable Merlin was. Well, it was Gwaine’s duty now, and he smiled when Merlin rested his head against Gwaine’s shoulder.

With everything about to change, at least Merlin knew that he was cared for.


	14. Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin speaks to an old friend

Gwen threaded one last flower in, then placed the crown upon Merlin’s head. He smiled, and she wondered if he realised that every time he did, Gwaine would look across. Smitten, she concluded, found herself grateful that Merlin was here. Gwaine deserved to have someone that loved him, someone that would put nothing before him.

‘I fear that you outshine everybody else, with that crown on your head.’ She joked, and Merlin looked around the village, on the second day of the Spring Fare. Today was less eventful, there was no Nimueh stalking around, dancing with Merlin in a way that had all of them worried.

Uther knew Merlin had Magic. They had discussed it, how Uther had gifted Aithusa to him, and how Merlin had sworn to protect Morgana. Another thing she was thankful for, because she had been fearful that her friend would be hurt, if anyone found out about her abilities.

‘I think I have to do something. Something bad.’ She halted, her fingers stopping where they had begun a second crown, looked to the man beside her. He was staring at his lap, hands clasped together as if he were about to pray, but his eyes were shining with tears.

‘To fight Nimueh?’ He nodded, shuffled closer to her in a way that reminded her of a child seeking affection, and she wrapped an arm around him.

‘What is it?’ If she could help, she would do so. Nothing would stop her from assisting him, Merlin was her friend.

‘I need to speak to the dead. To ask for guidance.’ That was not what she had been expecting, nor did she know how to respond. Instead, she tilted his chin up so he looked at her, bright blue eyes that were so expressive.

‘Then we shall be by your side.’

**

Merlin figured they had never snuck out this much, not until he came along. Under the cover of darkness, they headed down to the lake, through the woods and following the path out of the Village. After Merlin had admitted part of his plan to Gwen, she had fetched the others. In order for anything to happen in this group, they had to all be aware of the plan. It was a strange thing, Merlin did not quite understand it, but he was happy to have them all there.

Once they got to the lake, Merlin began to prepare the spell. He had been seeking things out that day, had managed to get back to the Crypt he’d been buried in for a scrap of fabric left behind. Being in that place… it had been hard. The dark seemed to follow him, the smell was too familiar, and it left an ache in his chest that had been hard to shake.

Now, he set everything out on the grass by the side of the lake. His audience stayed quiet as he worked, Morgana seemed to be mentally taking notes on what he was doing, and Merlin wished he’d brought Aithusa. It was too much of a risk, but the extra power might have been nice.

Once he was sure that he had a strong enough tether to call upon the dead, Merlin began the spell. A few complicated words, a few drops of human blood, which he had to get after the golden had left his veins, and the spell began to form.

The water rippled, circles at the centre that raced outwards, and Merlin turned to see a figure rise from the lake.

Freya.

**

She died in pain. Her body burnt, eyes tipping to the sky and screaming for a God that no longer existed, for a God that could never hear her.

She woke with water in her lungs, but strangely, it did not hurt her that much. She rose, felt her Magic flooding through her veins like it had all those years ago, and although she had been dead, she knew what had happened. It was like she could see it, flashing behind her eyes, a part of her that was no longer human.

The water dripped from her, a dress of pure white that she was glad was thick enough to keep her modesty. On the bank of the Lake, she spotted someone she never thought she’d see again.

‘Merlin!’ He caught her with ease, arms wrapping around her soaking waist as she clung to him, hooked her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she dared. He was back, he was alive, and she was free to cry once more. Tears that rolled down her cheeks as she pulled back, ankle-deep in the water, staring up at the Demi-God.

‘Freya.’ He breathed out, his voice broken and hollow, and she could tell it had been a long time. Hundreds of years, his eyes looked so old, he was not the naïve boy that had been buried with a Temple on top of him. Not the boy that had watched their best friend, her boyfriend, be burnt at the stake.

‘Merlin.’ She repeated, before hooking her hand around the back of his neck and reaching to kiss him. Her heart belonged to Will, he knew that, but she just needed to feel him. Just… needed him. Merlin’s hands steadied her, kissed her back before she took a step back.

‘You’re alive.’ It was then that she realised she was not speaking in her native tongue, but a language she had never spoken before. It must be the current one, she thought, took Merlin’s hand in her own.

‘Freya, I… I have to ask a favour of you.’ She was dead. It took her a moment to realise it, to understand that the reason he was so sad was because she was not really alive. Her heart shattered again, understanding that Merlin was all alone, that he could not quite bring her back.

‘Anything.’ She promised, said nothing as tears began to spill down his own cheeks. The tears of a God, the sign of his humanity.

‘I’m going to fight Nimueh. The High Priestess.’ After Merlin had been buried, Freya had watched the Priests and Priestesses take over the space, watched them hunt down the Gods and steal their blood, before rounding up any Druids that dared to talk against them. Nimueh was one of them, a child at the time, but an incredibly powerful one. For every God they killed, they became stronger.

‘Merlin… you can’t! You have to run, to get as far away from her as possible!’ He was a demi-God, and not even all twelve combined had been enough to stop Nimueh. They had chained down the Triple Goddess herself, yet Merlin was going after Nimueh.

‘I have to. I made a promise, to protect a friend.’ Freya looked past Merlin, to the collection of people on the bank. Most of them looked terrified of her, but one of them, a woman, was staring right back. Her eyes were the clearest of green, but Freya could see the Magic beneath them. She was strong, the raw power that bundled underneath her skin was visible to the Druid.

‘What do you need from me?’ Freya asked, looking back to her longest-standing friend. Merlin’s smile was sad, broken and empty, and she wished she could stay. The water was already calling to her, demanding she head back into the murky depths.

‘I need to see what they did. I need… show me what happened to my Mother.’ Of all the things he could have asked for, he had to choose that. The one that would cause the most pain, the one that would crack him open and shatter his heart. She understood why, he needed to see what Nimueh did, needed the anger if he had any hope of beating him.

‘I said anything, and I’m a Druid of my word. But Merlin, one thing…’ She halted, her friend looking to her and understanding.

‘I miss him too.’ He whispered, still loud enough for the humans to pick up on, and Freya was crying once more.

‘He was a good husband.’ She hated the pain, hated the way that thinking of Will had her wanting to hide away from this world.

‘And a better friend.’ Merlin agreed. The silence stretched, before Freya had to let go, had to walk back and let the water race back up her body.

‘We’ll be watching over you, Merlin.’ She focused her last bit of energy onto the memory he wanted to see, on the memories that had been the last year of her life, before she let the water submerge her.

She hadn't been alive in over five hundred years, and not even a Demi-God could change that.


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories, some of Gwaine being a good boyf

_Freya cried, cried and clutched at him, but she knew she could do nothing to change the woman’s mind._

_‘I’ll come back for you. I won’t leave, Merlin.’ He looked back up at her, so terrified, but he was obeying his Mother’s wishes. Dressed in old clothes, lowering his body into the hole under the altar. Freya rushed to his side, held his hand and watched as he tried to soothe her._

_‘Stay safe. I’ll be back before you know it.’ Somehow, they both knew that wasn’t true. That Merlin was going into this hole and staying there, probably for a long time. Freya reached to kiss him, their lips brushing chastely, before she pulled back._

_‘I love you.’_

_‘And I, you, Freya.’ She stumbled back, turned to her Ladyship, who nodded to her son._

_‘Stay safe, Emrys.’_

_‘Likewise, Lady Mother.’ She pushed the stone with a flick of her hand, sealing him under the earth. A spell was muttered, locking the tomb, and her Ladyship looked to Freya._

_‘Only a Magic-user of great strength can wake him.’ Freya knew she could, but also knew she wasn’t allowed._

_**_

_The world was burning. It had started slowly, with Cailleach disappearing and many of the Gods attempting to pretend there was nothing wrong. Then came the Priestesses, dragging them from their homes. Freya watched as the Gods were attacked, chants filling the air and Dark Magic that should never be used trapping them._

_Her Ladyship, Freya tried to run to her, but arms gripped her._

_‘Nimueh, this is your honour.’ A dagger was handed to the girl, who could be no older than she was. Dark hair, eyes the same colour as Merlin’s, yet she had evil struck across her face. Took the dagger, and Freya screamed as Merlin’s Mother was cut._

_‘You must repent your sins.’ Nimueh insisted, for blood had to be given willingly. The woman, the Queen of the Gods, just laughed. Rose her head, with blood dribbling down her chin._

_‘I will never.’_

_**_

_She did. Freya knew torture was effective, had seen the things it could do. Her Ladyship lasted the longest, the other Gods being killed and their bodies buried in a tomb built especially. Not, strangely, a place of religion. A family known as the Pendragons, who did not like Magic at all. Using the Priestesses to get rid of the Gods._

_They had died. So many of the Priests and Priestesses, they died trying to get her Ladyship to break. But in the end, it was Nimueh that had the honour of the blood running gold, of it being given willingly. It filled the vial, corked shut, and the High Priestess smiled._

_‘You have repented. Where is your sister, and the last three Gods? Where is your son?’ The Triple Goddess smiled, looked straight at Nimueh and laughed._

_‘You’ve lost your family, and I have lost mine. I hope my child has the pleasure of killing you.’ The knife ran across her throat, the dagger with the power to kill the Gods, and Freya screamed._

_Her Ladyship fell, and the world cried out, a storm forming overhead. Nimueh turned, eyes scanning the crowd, before focusing on her._

_‘You will release Emrys from his tomb, or you will burn at the stake.’_

_‘Then I burn.’ Freya stated, her soul filled with hatred towards the Witch that tore apart her world._

**

Merlin let the memories wash away, scrubbed at his skin until he no longer saw the visions of his Mother dying. Of Freya, holding out hope he would come back.

Nobody had spoken to him, although Morgana and Gwen had flanked either side, had silently assured that they weren’t leaving him.

He finished his bath, drained the water and climbed out of the tub. Dried himself, dressed, and then entered the main room. Gwaine was nowhere to be found, nor was Aithusa, so Merlin presumed they were out walking. Giving him some space, to understand what he had seen.

There was only one person who could have the dagger. Uther Pendragon, which meant he was keeping it for a reason. Presumably in case Merlin became a problem to him, and he needed to kill him.

He had bigger issues than Uther Pendragon. Nimueh was still around, but she had given one thing away in all of this confusion. She had been there, five hundred years ago. Which meant all that energy she had stolen, all that Magic that ran through her veins that had belonged to others, most of it was being used to keep her immortal. That was why she needed Morgana, to try and reach the energy levels needed to face him.

If he could keep Morgana and Nimueh separate, then he might stand a chance at being able to kill her. The spell used to subdue the Gods was something he’d never heard of before, words about their divinity and lack of humanity. It explained why Nimueh was scared of him, the chant could not be used because he was half-human.

He hadn't seen what happened to his Aunt. Cailleach was still missing, as were the other three Gods. He was almost certain they were dead, but his Aunt? She was the veil between life and death, maybe she had managed to escape. And, if she was alive, she might help him protect Morgana.

‘You look lost.’ He rose his head, Gwaine entering the room with a bright smile. Aithusa was at his feet, ran straight across to the fire and lit it, before curling up in front.

‘Just confused.’

‘I’m sorry you had to see that.’ Gwaine came to sit by his side, and Merlin decided he didn’t want to do much thinking at the moment. He crawled up to lean against the man, tucked his head into the space by his shoulder.

‘It’s alright. I knew… I knew she was gone. I just hope I can keep Morgana safe.’ Fingers were tilting his chin up, so he looked into those deep eyes, the ones Merlin could tumble into and drown under the weight of.

‘We. You aren’t doing anything alone, anymore, Merlin. You have a family.’ A family. He tried the word out on his tongue, then smiled to Gwaine.

‘I quite like this family.’ He smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

‘Good. We’re fond of you as well.’ Merlin let the words settle, then grinned up.

‘Only fond, Gwaine? I’m hurt.’ He teased the words, let his leg come to straddle those muscular thighs that he had seen when they’d swum in the lake. Gwaine’s hands came to rest on his hips, fingers spreading and gripping tightly.

‘Mm, I’m quite fond.’ His thumbs brushed under Merlin’s shirt, reaching for the ink that he knew was hidden. Merlin had never really been very good at flirting, although he’d seen Freya and Will attempting it. Sometimes, they would flirt in front of him, and he’d be awkwardly standing there.

Now, it was his turn to be the tempting one. To lower his head, lips almost touch Gwaine’s, watched the man try and reach up for him.

‘Shame, I don’t think quite fond is enough.’ He was teasing, there was nothing in him that wanted to deny Gwaine, wanted the man to roll them over and make Merlin feel… alive. To have his blood singing in his veins, along with his Magic.

‘Temptress.’ Gwaine shot back, while Merlin laughed. Rocked his hips slightly, let his hands run up to Gwaine’s shoulders.

‘M’ not a girl.’ Merlin moved again, halting when he felt the heat pressed against him, blushed darkly.

‘Oh, I know you aren’t a girl, minx. I can feel that.’ This was quickly getting out of hand, Merlin was so out of depth, yet he still wanted to dive over the edge.

‘Gwaine…’ He leant in, determined to take, to kiss until everything else slipped away.

‘GWAINE! Open up, idiot. Morgana’s asking to come and see Merlin.’ Arthur’s voice rang out, killing that heat in Merlin’s stomach.

‘I hate him.’ Gwaine grumbled, and Merlin crawled from his lap, adjusted his shirt and gestured for him to go.

‘Are you sure you’re alright talking to her?’ Merlin nodded, tried to hide his shock when Gwaine ducked to kiss him.

‘We can continue this later.’

That promise would keep him happy, Merlin mused.


	16. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight fight fight fight

Nimueh stood, perfectly calm, on the field that would be the home of their War. The place where she had tortured the last of the Gods, and now was staring right at him. Merlin did not waver, held firm as he eyed her up, Morgana by his side.

‘Can we win?’ She whispered, terrified down to her bones. Merlin was glad he’d herded the others into his Temple, told them to wait. Told Gwaine that he’d come back, he promised to. Hopefully, the man had listened, and was obeying his whispered ask before he ran.

‘We just have to hold out.’ Merlin stated, watching as Nimueh began to chant. The weather began to turn, the chill setting in, and Merlin summoned a cloak to wrap around Morgana’s shoulders. She shivered, but looked up at him in hope.

‘Stay back.’ She would obey, he knew that, and he began to walk towards her. The ground trembled under his step, and Merlin called for all the power he could.

The earth was not used to a God walking on it, he could tell that as soon as he tried to tap into the Magic, watched as Nimueh did the same.

One thing was for sure, the two of them could not both live.

**

Gwaine winced, the ceiling of the Crypt trembling and dust falling, the earth shaking again. Outside, they could hear the wind howling, rain that lashed down from the sky and raced down the steps to the tomb. The torches flickered, revealing the group that were hidden, cowering away from the fight above them.

Aithusa was with them, eyes closed, like he was channelling energy to Merlin. After everything that Gwaine had seen, he didn’t doubt that he had the ability, held his breath and reached into his pocket.

_‘If things look bad, I trust you to do this.’ Merlin whispered, hands clasped over Gwaine’s. He stared at the Demi-God, who looked so terrified, so young, and Gwaine knew he’d taken this too far. That what had been the hopefulness for a new family had become love, there was no way to avoid it. He was in love, head over heels, couldn’t deny that fact any more. Uncaring of the others around them, he dragged Merlin to him, pressed his lips firmly to the Deity’s, gasped slightly when he felt the rush of Magic._

_‘Come back to me.’ Merlin’s promise wasn’t enough to calm him, he knew that Merlin would die trying to fulfil his word._

The vial of gold blood, that of the Triple Goddess, and Gwaine turned to the altar. He ran up the steps, felt the gaze of his friends.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Praying.’ Gwaine shot back, hissed as his hunting knife dug into his skin. The blood dripped onto the stone, and Gwaine screwed his eyes shut, prayed to the person that Merlin had told him to. Asked him to.

‘Please.’ He whispered, uncorked the vial and watched the gold blood shimmer free, mixing with his blood. Outside, the storm was getting worse, but that was not the only Magic around them.

The altar began to creak, groaning as the stone slid, and Gwaine yelped as a person crawled from the dirt. Not dead, never dead, just waiting, according to Merlin.

‘Who are you, and why do you summon me?’ Unlike Merlin, this woman had the ability to speak the language naturally. It just confirmed what Merlin had told him, the hushed murmurs that were shared last night.

‘My name is Gwaine, and I called you on behalf of Emrys. He needs your help, facing Nimueh.’ The Goddess cocked her head, studying him curiously.

‘My nephew asked you to call for me?’ Cailleach, according to Merlin, had the ability to sit between life and death. She watched the veil, and had probably fled from the fighting when it first started. Gwaine had pointed out that if she ran, then she would be unlikely to want to fight now.

‘He gave me a message, to pass across. _I’ll let you rest, once I have avenged them.’_ Merlin had cradled his face as he learnt those words, laughed every time Gwaine pronounced one wrong. The Goddess looked past him, to the others that were huddled, all gasping as the ceiling rattled again.

‘Bold of him, to assume I would come to his aid.’ Cailleach remarked, studying Gwaine once more.

‘Please. Please, just make sure he lives.’ Gwaine didn’t care that he was pleading, didn’t care at all. The Goddess reached out, took his hand and brushed a thumb over the cut, healing the wound he had made to summon her.

‘You love him.’ It wasn’t a question, and Gwaine felt his heart stutter.

‘I do.’

‘Good. My nephew deserves the affection. Do not rise from this place until you are called for.’ Cailleach dropped his hand, turned to the steps and took a step. She was bare-footed, her ragged clothes beginning to change, blue silks forming around her as she began to… glow. Like in the painting, a glow that wasn’t natural, that just proved her status as a God.

**

Merlin rose his head, blood dripping from the cut on his head, looking out across the battlefield. It was soaked, rain and blood mixing and making his feet squish into the mud. He was glad he hadn't worn shoes, he found his family had been correct to say it gave a better connection to the earth, allowed for a stronger tether.

Morgana was at the entrance to the Crypt, the last barrier of protection, a place where Nimueh had not yet reached.

Nimueh looked awful. Despite her golden eyes, she was very pale, dress in tatters and her immortality slipping in places, her skin showing the age that was affecting her. Merlin rose up, ready to attack again, ready to fight until he couldn’t do so anymore, when he felt it.

She glided past Morgana, the rain completely avoiding her, skipping over her skin and leaving her dry. Dressed in silks, her dark hair gathered like a crown on her head. Cailleach came to his side, looking up at him with the brightest of smiles.

‘You look the part, my dear.’ He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t. Because the sky was rumbling, and from the mud beneath their feet, a figure was being formed. Merlin couldn’t quite believe his eyes, stared at Wade as he stepped from the earth. He’d changed, a thick beard and eyes the colour of the ocean, eyeing him up curiously.

‘I heard there was a reunion.’ Merlin wobbled, suddenly so unsure of his powers, feeling like a boy once more. Cailleach steadied him, smiled towards the God.

‘We’re here to gift Emrys his power, to kill the Witch.’ Nimueh, who was suddenly looking rather terrified. With her immortality fading, and three deities now standing between her and the last sorceress that she could kill, she looked scared.

‘One more, I believe.’ Merlin could have laughed, the moment that Saxnot appeared, dressed in a suit with a bowtie, shaggy hair and eyes the colour of the sky. They changed to gold, the moment that he got close enough.

‘Am I late to the party?’

‘Are you ready, nephew?’ Merlin looked to each of them, then turned back to Nimueh. No longer did he fear his Magic, he just let it flood in, knew his eyes were glowing golden.

He was a God. He always had been powerful, but this was different. Five-hundred years, waiting for this moment.

**

Morgana watched as Nimueh broke apart, literally splintering under Merlin’s power. Under Emrys’s power, she corrected, watching as her friend turned back to her. He was no longer wearing Gwaine’s clothing, he was wrapped in silks and finery that would have suited royalty. He glowed, and despite the battered and bruised body he was in, she could see the golden blood that ran under his skin.

Calling for her brother, she watched as the three deities turned to Merlin. It felt like she was intruding on the moment, as they slowly lowered their heads to him, bowing in a show of submission. Behind her, she heard the gasps of her brother and friends, but she could not tear her gaze away.

His eyes. One was bright blue, the other a deep golden, staring at each of the Gods in turn, before bowing back to them. The one that appeared last vanished first, followed by the other man, disappearing in a wave of water. Finally, the Goddess, who moved towards Merlin and kissed his cheek, before she vanished as well.

Merlin looked back to where Nimueh had stood, then to the dark sky. Slowly, the clouds began to part, the sunlight creeping in and illuminating the bloody battlefield.

She ran. Picked up her skirts and ran towards him, laughed as he caught her.

‘You did it.’ She whispered, realising his eyes had not yet changed.

‘Yes, he did.’ Morgana halted, looking across to the man that had just appeared.

‘Father?’ She didn’t know why he was here, nor why he was holding a dagger in hand. But Merlin seemed to.


	17. Peace-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam, an ending to my fic, have some cuteness

Uther stared at the God, and the God stared right back at him. He walked across the battlefield, looking to the smoking remains of what had been Nimueh. Emrys cocked his head, amused by the dagger in his hand, and Uther knew it wouldn’t work. That wasn’t why he was walking across the field, however.

Emrys had done as promised, had kept his children safe. The way he took a half-step, putting himself between Uther and Morgana, like he might protect her from everything, it was the proof he needed. The boy may be a God, but he was a human as well. If the eyes hadn't told him that, then his actions had done, and Uther stopped.

‘Emrys.’ All his life, hoping to bring his wife back, hoping that he could defeat Nimueh. That he could keep Morgana and Arthur safe. Yet now he saw what Magic could do to someone, how it could turn them bitter like it had with the dead Witch. Maybe he didn’t need to bring Ygraine back, maybe he could put his effort into keeping Morgana safe, like he should have been doing for all of her life.

‘Uther.’ The God greeted, Morgana peeking out from behind his frame.

‘I thought you might want this.’ He flipped the blade, took hold of the sheath and offered it out, Emrys smiling slowly, before accepting it.

‘Thank you. A gift, in return for your loyalty.’ This wasn’t Merlin, the unsure boy that had made a promise. This was still the God, his voice taking on a tone that chilled him to the bone. He understood what his ancestors had meant, when they said that the Gods had a sort of ethereal sense about them, Emrys looked hauntingly stunning as the sun crept through the storm.

‘I…’ He halted when Emrys turned to the mud, stretched out his hand and concentrated. A person began to form, a body being built from nothing, and Uther staggered back as his wife’s eyes flicked open, unsure.

‘Uther?’ She whispered, looking terrified. Beautiful, as she had been when he’d lost her.

‘Ygraine.’ He murmured, heard Arthur and Morgana’s gasps, then looked to Emrys.

‘Thank you.’

**

Gwaine sat with his Demi-God boyfriend on his lap, snacking on the strawberries he’d provided. They were watching as Morgana and Ygraine walked, arm-in-arm through the market that had been set up in honour of Uther repenting the Church. So many people had turned up to meet his wife, brought back from the dead.

Nobody quite believed it, until they spotted Merlin, who had one golden eye, and the other blue. Apparently now permanent, and Gwaine thought he looked utterly adorable. So unsure, with so many people that now came up to him, wanted to repent for their previous sins against the Old Religion.

‘The King will here of this.’ Lancelot remarked, watching as the children in the market continued to paint an image of Merlin defeating the tyrant Nimueh.

‘It will be funny, if he comes to the Village.’ Gwen agreed, snuggled up next to Arthur. Gwaine kept a hand in Merlin’s hair, let his fingers run through it as he watched as the people finished clearing away the debris from the Temple, planting fresh flowers around the entrance.

‘How does it feel, with your Temple back to its former glory?’ Leon asked from where he was seated opposite them, and Merlin smiled.

‘Weird. Like I should be blessing the land or some shit like that.’

‘I can’t get used to the fact you swear.’ Arthur muttered, while Gwaine grinned up at his boyfriend, pleased with how cute swear words sounded coming from his lips.

‘Can you actually do that?’ Elyan sounded startled, while Merlin shrugged.

‘Sure. I guess, it was a pretty routine thing where…’ He trailed off, because a small girl was hesitantly coming towards them, while her Mother rushed behind. Drawing quite the crowd, people looking as Merlin shifted off of Gwaine’s lap.

‘Sorry, my Lord, I tried to tell her…’ Merlin smiled to the Mother, then peered down to the girl, who was holding a box.

‘Hi, sweetheart, what can I do for you?’ She could be no older than six, placed the box down and opened it.

A dead cat. Its fur was matted and messy, slightly blood-stained.

‘My Papa accidentally shot my kitten, thought it was a rat. Can… can you pray for him?’ If Merlin was aware that there were a lot of people watching, he gave no sign of it. Instead, he reached out and ruffled her hair, the girl grinning.

‘What’s his name, Ella?’ He didn’t ask how Merlin knew the girl’s name, his boyfriend had many secret talents.

‘Mittens.’ Of course it was. Merlin’s smile grew, before his hand glowed bright golden, moving into the box and picking up a very alive cat, which meowed loudly.

‘Here you go.’ She squealed, thanked him happily and clutched at the black and white kitten, while the Mother bobbed a curtsey and guided her child away, the crowds clapping like they were thrilled. Merlin, suddenly going rather shy, looked up to Gwaine for help.

‘Only you, Merlin, would bring back a cat named Mittens.’ Arthur said with a snort, while Gwen whacked him on the arm.

Merlin was too busy kissing Gwaine to reply.

**

Ygraine hugged her step-daughter, before moving across to where her son was seated. He had his girlfriend, Guinevere, who was an absolute darling, by his side. Then there were his friends, a bunch of typical-alpha-males, including the one after Morgana’s heart, a sweet man named Lancelot. The one her eyes were focused on, however, was the God.

She knew all about them, had been a firm believer of Magic, and the good that the deities had brought. To hear of how her step-daughter had woken him, how Emrys had defeated Nimueh to keep her safe, and now was sitting in a Village that adored him, was incredible. Her attention wandered to the Dragon that was bounding around the Village, having great fun chasing the children, and now the cat.

‘Merlin, could I have a word?’ He had insisted that there was no need for formalities, despite the fact he still bowed to her and called her my Lady. He rose, left behind his boyfriend, Gwaine. The town had stared at the two of them for a while, before deciding that none of them were going to point out that they were both men, especially when one of them was a God.

‘I heard of what you did for Morgana…’ Merlin blushed, ducked his head like a child that had lacked a soft touch, a boy that needed a Mother. She had been working to make up for lost time with Arthur, and had offered herself out to Morgana despite the fact that she was not technically her daughter. Blood, however, didn’t define a family. One look at the group was enough to tell that.

‘My Lady, Morgana deserved such a thing. Her Magic… it’s incredible.’ She had to agree, her daughter was stunning when she performed tasks with Magic, the golden tint in her eyes that showed her skill.

‘Yet you still took her under your wing, teaching her to control the power she was gifted. I wanted to thank you.’ He looked so unused to praise, and she understood that the Gods might not have been the nicest of teachers. Still, the boy was now her family, and even though he had a Mother, she would be there for him. Reached out to cup his cheek, watched as he looked so unsure.

‘I may not be your Mother, Merlin, but I will always be here for you. You’re a part of our family, now.’ She watched the tears form in his eyes, the loss and grief that hid behind them. Her arms opened out to him, and he stumbled into them like a little lamb, welcomed her touch.

‘Thank you.’ He mumbled, clutching at her like it might keep him from feeling the pain that she knew ached in his chest.

‘There’s no need to thank me, my dear.’ She assured, caught sight of Uther watching them, a small smile on her husband’s face.

Yes, she could convince him to adopt Merlin into their family, and the rest of the group with him.


End file.
